Until Time Stops 2
by starrynight878
Summary: White needed to escape her old life, so she traveled to Sinnoh like her father. Although she wants to be alone, she befriends another boy, Lucas. Should she forget about N? White may have escaped Unova, but she can't escape Team Plasma. It seems that Ghetsis wants revenge, for the boy he never wanted, and the girl who got in the way of his plans. Sequal to Until Time Stops
1. Abandon Old Memories

Chapter One

Abandon Old Memories

**Here you go! The long awaited first Chapter is finally out! And after two daaays! Anyways, this book is going to be based on Pokemon Pearl, but I threw out Team Galactic. Sorry, no offense if you like Team Galactic, but I just didn't want to add ANOTHER criminal organization in this. So, I'm just going to make more Team Plasma drama. At first, there wasn't going to be much N, but I got very tired of writing this without him, so I decided to write from his point of view every once in a while. About every five chapters I think. Whenever you see N's POV, then you'll know that I am writing from his point of view, okay? This isn't really based on much, a lot of it is just me. I was going to base it on Black and White 2, but I didn't want to wait for it to come out. Yes, I'm not very patient, so I'm going to write a different story about BW2. But, I hope that you like this one. Spoiler alert, the third book is going to be the all time best. Yeah, so thanks for reading my books guys! xoxo-Star**

When I finally landed at the Sinnoh Region check gates, I took a deep breath. Reshiram and I had traveled all of this way, just so I could follow in my father's footsteps and train in Sinnoh, where he had grown up. I smiled to myself, for the first time in about a month. Saying all of my goodbyes had been hard, but I would come back to visit after a while…Maybe…

I sighed to myself, looking down at the ground. I had kept telling myself that I had come here for my father…but somehow I knew I just wanted to escape Unova. I knew that my friends and I would always be doing or separate things now, and I would hardly ever come home anyway. The only part that broke my heart was getting rid of Serperior, Archeops, Golett, Zebstrika, and Sawk. But, they were in good hands. I just didn't have time for them like the Trainers at the Day Care would have.

But…I still felt like a total hypocrite. I mean, I was always talking about how abandoning your Pokémon is wrong, and yet I still did. Why was that? I didn't know that answer yet…But I did know that I wasn't going to be upset about anything. I was going to have a good life here, and I would meet lots of new Pokémon. That was the one thing I knew for sure.

On my last journey, Team Plasma had gotten in the way of everything…But I wouldn't let that happen again. I also had to withstand the fact that I had just found out that I loved a guy, then he left on a legendary dragon Pokémon. He promised that one day, we would see each other again…But I was still scared that we wouldn't. I sighed, shaking my head. No, I would not be sad. I was finally in Sinnoh, and everything was fine. I was still okay. I smiled, walking up to the Check Gates.

"Trainer identification please." The women at the desk said. I pulled my Pokédex out of my bag, trying not to disturb the Rubik's cube hanging at my side. That was one of the last things I had to remember N by…And I wouldn't let anything happen to it. I held out the Pokédex to her, and she scanned it quickly, looking at the computer monitor.

"Ah, so you're a Trainer from Unova, is that right? Now, before you can get through, you must know that any Pokémon that you have from Unova must be released. Any Pokémon that are found that are not part of the Sinnoh region will be taken away and you will be sent to prison. Is that clear?" she asked. I nodded. Yes, I would have to hide Reshiram very well. But no one would understand…No one would understand that the Pokémon that I still held was a legendary dragon…

"Very well then, you may proceed." She said, handing me back my Pokédex. I nodded to her, smiling. I put it back into my bag. I then took a map off of the desk, looking at it, confused. This place was so much more different than Unova. I would have to work at this for a while…I had no clue where to go. Suddenly, a boy came up from behind me, pointing to a small town on a map.

"If you're just now starting your journey, I would suggest Twinleaf Town." He said. I looked him over. He had a red hat and scarf, but just looked like a normal boy, about my age. I smiled at him. He reminded me a bit of…my father…from the pictures I saw when he was my age…

"Hey, if you want to go there, then I can take you. I was planning on going over there myself." He said. I thought about it for a minute. It was only a few miles away from here according to the map. I finally nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be great." I said, smiling. A thought suddenly occurred to me. I could totally change my personality…No one here knew who I was…I thought about it for a moment. I might try to be a bit quieter, and mind my own business a bit more. I'll try not to get into as many fights with people…That will attract less attention to me.

"Okay, great. I'm Lucas, by the way." He said. I smiled, nodding. He seemed like a nice guy…and if he tried to hurt me, there was always Reshiram. I smirked, but quickly turned it into an innocent smile.

"I'm White." I replied. He smiled, nodding. There was definitely something different about him. That may have been because all of the guys that I was around all of the time were quiet.

"Nice to meet you. Well, we'd better get going. I've got to meet up with somebody and if I'm late, they'll probably kill me. So, let's go, shall we?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. We then walked out of the building and on to the path ahead of us. He smiled, and we talked a little.

"So, White. Who are you going to choose for your first Pokémon?" he asked me. I looked down sadly, and I heard him awkwardly cough.

"Erm, is everything all right? Did I say something wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and looked up, sighing.

"Nah, but I've already gotten my first Pokémon, but I left it back in Unova." I replied. He gawked at me, eyes widening with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, a Trainer from Unova! I've always wanted to go there, but I didn't have the time, but it sounds really cool! I heard that this group of people, Team Plasma, was trying to steal other people's Pokémon, but then their king and this brave girl fought for their ideals, and the girl won, saving all Pokémon!" he exclaimed. I stared at him.

"Wh-where did you hear about all of that?" I asked him. He beamed, holding up his Xtransceiver. There was an article opened on the screen.

_Unova's Turmoil Finally Resolved_

_After much conflict with the criminal organization called Team Plasma, Unova is finally seeing peace once more after an ordinary girl saved the world as we know it. She is truly a hero to all. The name of this girl still remains a mystery, but we all owe her a great debt._

I stared at the screen, and then groaned, turning away from it. Now I was a hero to all…Who found out about that other than the people who saw it happen? Well, at least they didn't know how extreme the fight was. Whoever told the press about this didn't say that we had each revived a legendary dragon Pokémon.

"White, are you okay? You seem a bit sad." He said. I turned to him and laughed, putting on my best happy face.

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. This is my first day in Sinnoh after all." I replied. He nodded, smiling. I stared at him, puzzled. Lucas was definitely different than anyone else that I was friends with. Cheren was really cocky and delusional sometimes, and N was really quiet and shy. But this boy was loud, joking, and a bit obnoxious. But I actually liked talking with him. Not as much as I liked talking to N, but still…It was nice.

"Well, we're almost there. Do you have a place to stay tonight?" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment, realizing that I had no idea what I was going to do here.

"Well, I suppose that I'll stay in the Center." I replied. He glanced at me, then stopped, smiling and laughing.

"Well, that would be a shame, since it's your first day. I've got to go meet the professor, and he'll keep me for about a half an hour, an hour at most. You can either look around the town, or wait outside. After I get out of the lab, I'll go find you and show you around. You can stay at my place tonight, okay? We have a spare room." He said. I smiled and nodded, taking the piece of paper from him.

"You're sure that's okay? I don't want to be a pain." I replied. He shook his head, turning around. I realized we had made it to the town already.

"Nah, its fine. Like I said, we have a spare room. See you in a little bit, okay?" he said. I nodded, thanking him. I looked around me, seeing that I really had no idea where I was. The town was fairly small, but I still had no idea what to do. I would just go somewhere and wait for him. I looked around. Once again, the town was surrounded by a dense forest. I smiled happily, running into it. The forest was like my second home, and I could release Reshiram to get some exercise.

I darted out into the forest, finding a large oak tree. I looked around, not seeing or hearing anyone at the moment. I scaled the tree, lying down on a large branch. I then took out Reshiram's Pokeball, calling it out.

"Stay low, and be quiet, but you can walk around a bit, but no flying, okay?" I asked it. It looked at me sadly, and then walked away. I smiled sadly. Reshiram was a very intelligent Pokémon. It was such a shame that it couldn't live normally…Not around all of these people. I wanted to keep my identity a mystery basically.

I relaxed for a few minutes when I heard Reshiram return. It stood under me, so I reached down a hand and began stroking its head. I smiled and relaxed, closing my eyes. It had been about an hour when I heard a cry from underneath me.

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?" I heard a voice say from below me. I stood up suddenly, toppling off the branch that I had been laying awkwardly on.

"AAHH!" I screamed, falling down. I closed my eyes. I was so stupid...However, instead of falling to the ground, I felt myself being caught by something. I opened my eyes to see that Reshiram had caught me in one of its wings. I smiled, sliding down and returning it to its Pokeball. I then turned around to see Lucas, sprawled out on the ground, trembling with shock.

"W-W-What the…But that means…" he said. I stared at him. He looked absolutely terrified. Well that was it…I was going to be totally swarmed with the press…

"That means that you're the hero from Unova aren't you White?" he asked me. I sighed, and then nodded. I extended a hand to him, but he just stood up. I stared at him.

"So...Are you going to tell the press now?" I said sadly. He stared at me, then at the Pokeball in my hands, and then shook his head.

"No…I won't. You can trust me." He said. I stared at him. I had just met Lucas this morning, but I would have to trust him. There was nothing else that I could do.

"…Thank you…But are you okay? I mean, with the whole legendary Pokémon thing?" I asked. He laughed suddenly.

"Well, I'm curious to learn more about the two of you. So…I was wondering, do you have a partner? You know, someone to travel with?" he asked. My thoughts immediately flew to N.

"Well…not at the moment. I have a boyfriend though." I blurted out. What did I say that for? N wasn't my boyfriend! But I didn't want to date Lucas…

"No! Not like that! Just a friend to travel with!" he exclaimed, blushing. I laughed, brushing back my hair.

"Ah, okay, sorry. Well, I don't." I explained. He nodded, walking over and fake-punching me. I looked at him confused.

"Well, would you like me to be your partner? We can help each other out." He said. I smiled, looking at him. I really did need someone here…A friend…So why not Lucas?

"Okay, sure. Why not?" I said. He smiled, nodding and beginning to walk down the path. I followed him. So, someone found out my secret. But I felt like I could trust Lucas. He would be a valuable partner, and a good friend…I smiled. So this was a good beginning to a new adventure.


	2. A New Adventure

Chapter Two

A New Adventure

**Here we go, on to chapter two. I'm definently going to make N have a chapter soon. (Just wait three more chapters)**

"Well, first thing's first, I'll show you Sandgem Town. I'll also show you where the Center and the Pokemart are." He said. I stared at him, confused.

"Aren't they the same thing?" I asked him. He laughed, shaking his head as we walked through the forest.

"No. Things are a lot different in Unova. They're a lot more of an advanced society than us, so be prepared for disappointment. It's a lot more natural here, not as developed." He said. I smiled, laughing happily.

"Awesome! I really didn't want anything really advanced. I wanted more of a natural place…I think that's better for me." I replied. He laughed.

"Then you'll love this place." He replied. We began walking down the path again and finally emerged at the city again.

"Follow me then." He said, walking me up to a small building. He held open the door for me, and I walked through it.

"I was talking to the professor about you. I told him that you didn't have a Pokémon yet, and he thinks that he can help you. I think you'll be pleased." He said. I smiled, and he led me up to a man with white hair and glasses.

"I am Professor Rowan. Your name is…White right? Yes, Lucas told me about you." He said, shaking my hand.

"Yes, that's me." I replied. What did he want from me here? I looked at Lucas, then back to Professor Rowan.

"Well White, I heard that you are a Trainer from Unova, and since you have no Pokémon, then I will give you one as a gift from the Laboratory. Pick a Pokeball." He said. I smiled happily, looking at the three PokeBalls on the table beside him. I randomly picked one to the left.

"Ah, that is a Turtwig; it's a Grass-type. Do you want that one?" he asked me. I smiled, nodding happily.

"Yes, I'm particularly found of Grass-type starters. Also, this was my dad's starter Pokémon long ago." I replied. Rowan looked at me, and then studied me over.

"Hmm…You wouldn't happen to be Robert's daughter, would you?" he asked me. I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Yep, that's me. But how did you know my father sir?" I questioned. He nodded, crossing his arms and looking at me curiously.

"Well, your father was one of my prized pupils. He was a very strong Trainer. It will take a lot of effort to live up to the expectations your father has left you." He said. I nodded.

"Yes, I know. But I'll try sir." I replied. He nodded, shaking my hand once more. I stared at him. So this man knew my father…That was a bit strange.

"Well, White, before you leave, I'll update your Pokédex to National Version, that way, Pokémon from Sinnoh will register as well." He said. I took out my Pokédex, handing it to him. Suddenly, he grabbed the Rubik's cube and studied it.

"What is this?" he asked me. I stared at him, trying not to get to angry. I was really overprotective of that thing…I hated it when people touched it.

"A gift from…a friend." I said. I would leave it like that. No one needed to know that the other hero had given it to me.

"Ah…I see. Well, your Pokédex is updated and ready. So, good luck White." He said. Lucas cleared his throat.

"Erm, Professor…You see, I promised White I would be her partner…So…May I please?" He asked Professor Rowan. The Professor crossed his arms, huffing.

"I suppose. But you had better come back to help me soon. I'll give you a year at the most. You need your Pokédex though, so here you go. Do some research for me or you're fired. Send it in weekly." He said, handing Lucas a red Pokédex.

"Thank you Professor! I'll do you proud! Anyways, let's go White; we have a lot of looking around to do still! Follow me!" he said. We said goodbye to the Professor and walked out of the Lab. Lucas lead me to a large red building that I knew was the center. It was smaller and less fancy then Pokémon centers in Unova.

"That's the Pokémon Center of Sinnoh. You can find Centers in most towns." He said. I nodded, and he walked me over to a big blue building. I stared at it, confused. I had never seen one of these before…He looked at me, amused.

"Well, this building with the blue roof is the Pokemart. It's a shop where you can buy and sell all sorts of items. White, since you're a rookie Trainer, you won't be able to buy very much stuff. Don't worry about it though, okay?" he said. I smiled and nodded. This was weird and less convenient, but it was okay I supposed.

"Oh, yeah, right! I'll show you the inside of them. It's pretty easy, they are pretty much like the things you have in Unova." He said, leading me to the Pokemon Center. I noticed first that there wasn't a counter to the right, of course, and there were escalators leading up and down. Those must have been the different floors. I walked up to Nurse Joy, who still looked the same, and healed my Pokémon.

"Okay, I'll show you the Pokemart now. That's really the only other thing here, so afterwards we can head out to Jubelife City." He said. We walked over to the building with a blue roof, and walked in. It was like any other normal building, it just had racks of items and a counter. I walked up to the women at the counter.

I looked at the items for sale to me. There were PokeBalls, Potions, Antidotes, and Paralyze Heals. I thought about it for a moment, and then bought a few of each. I needed to stock up before we left. After that, Lucas and I walked out.

"Okay, follow me." He said, walking down the path. I suddenly stopped for a minute, taking out my Xtransceiver and dialed Alder's number.

"Can I have a minute? I just need to tell some people where I am." I said. He stopped and nodded, taking out a book and reading it quietly. It rang for a few minutes before I heard a voice at the other end.

"Hello?" I heard Alder say. I sighed happily, leaning against the tree behind me. Alder was the only person that I talked to. He was the only person who knew exactly where I was going. I tried to keep it a secret for the most part, but he was like my father. He was also my role model.

"Hey, it's me." I said into the phone. I saw Lucas look over at me, but when I looked back at him he looked away quickly.

"White. Where are you?" I heard him ask on the other end. I sighed, looking around me. I didn't really know.

"Well, I'm right outside of Sandgem Town." I replied. I heard him sigh and clear his throat again. I kept seeing Lucas looking at me curiously. Since I had told him everything else, I would tell him about Alder too. So, therefore, it was only fair that I told Alder about him.

"Ah, I see. So, what's been happening to you? Tell me everything." He said. I smiled. That's what I like about him. He tried as much as he could to take over as my father.

"Well, I met someone and we're now partners. He also got me my first Pokémon here, a Turtwig." I replied I heard him scoff at the other end.

"Wait, so how long have you known this person?" he asked me. I began laughing. Alder was going to kill me.

"Well, just today actually. But he…um…met someone very close to me." I replied. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I heard him gasp on the other end.

"White…You didn't…Please tell me you didn't…" I heard him stutter. I scratched my head, laughing softly.

"I didn't mean to, but he's a really nice person, trust me. I know he won't tell anyone. But, I've got to go Alder. I'll call you when I get to Jubelife City, okay?" I asked him. I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Very well. But make sure to watch him White. If you've only known him a day, you don't really know him, okay? Just remember that." He replied.

"Well sir, I did trust N from the very beginning, and I was right about him. So trust me on this, okay?" I said. Alder chuckled.

"I suppose you did. Just be careful White." He said. I smiled. I really did miss Alder, but I was still glad that I left.

"Okay, will do. Talk to you later. Bye." I said, hanging up. I put the Xtransceiver back into my bag and walked over to sit next to Lucas. He quickly put up his book.

"Who was that? Who's N? What was that about?" he asked. I laughed, standing up and beginning to walk.

"That was the Elite Four Champion of Unova, Alder. He's kind of like a father to me. But, he's the only person from Unova that I keep in contact with anymore." I replied. I chose not to answer the question about N. I didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"Ah, okay. I see now. Well, let's head to Jubelife City. It's going to get dark soon. I was going to have you stay at my house, but now that we're on our journey…We'll just stay at the center, okay?" he said. I nodded, and we began walking down the path. We basically just talked our families, and finally the subject of my dad came up.

"Wait, so your dad's…dead?" he asked. I nodded sadly. He reached over and patted me on my back.

"Yeah, I know what you're going through. My mom died in an accident. That's why I was so eager to come here. It's nice to be here with you…Rather than just my father…he's really lonely…And he was actually going to go to Unova." He said. I looked at him.

"Ah, so is that why you know so much about it? Were you planning on going there too?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but then my dad insisted that I begin working here for the professor, and that way I wouldn't have to come too. I think he was moving to…erm…Nuvema Town I believe." He said. I stared at him, confused.

"…Uh…That's my hometown…" I replied. He stared at me, and then started laughing. I tilted my head, a bit confused.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't leave. I would have never met you." He said. I smiled and nodded. I could tell we were going to be really good friends.


	3. Traveling Again

Chapter Three

Traveling Again

**Sorry for the wait! Had a few rough days...UGH...Anyways, enjoy!**

I walked along with Lucas down the long path until we ran into a tall patch of grass. I saw in the center a little star poking out. I pointed at it and crept closer. When I got to it, it jumped up and growled. By pure habit, I pulled out Turtwig's Pokeball and threw it at the ground.

"Turtwig! Vine Whip!" I yelled. The other Pokemon must have been a very low level, because that one hit almost knocked it out. I then threw one of my PokeBalls at it. It shook once…twice…three times…and then it closed. I smiled and picked it up, realizing I had no clue what it was. I released it and pointed my Pokédex at it.

"Shinx: Flash Pokemon: Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered." It said. I smiled and picked it up. It was so cute! I returned it and my Turtwig to their PokeBalls. I would really love this place…

"Good job White! Wow, you're really impressive! Of course, I should expect as much from the Hero of Unova!" he said. I smiled and laughed. Everyone talked about me like I was a legend, but I wasn't. I was just a girl, caught up in a huge mess.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. We then walked for a few more minutes when I saw a sign. 'Route 202 Head up to Jublife City." It said. I smiled.

"Woah! We're almost there! But it is almost dark, so let's just go to the Center. We'll look around tomorrow, okay?" Lucas said. I nodded, and we walked into the city.

It was pretty impressive, but not as impressive as Castelia City. But, it was nice to have a fairly undeveloped city. Lucas and I then walked around until we found a Center. We walked in and said goodnight, walking into the room and falling asleep.

"White. White. White…Wake up! Come on, wake up! We have a lot of things to do todaaay…Come oooon…White….White!" Lucas yelled into my ear. I jumped up quickly and fell off of the platform I had been sleeping on.

"LUCAS? WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled. He fell on the ground, laughing hysterically. I stood up, crossing my arms. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and put on my hat and vest. I finally slipped on my boots and got my PokeBalls, but Lucas was still laughing. I drew out my Shinx quickly.

"Shinx, Shock Wave, but just a small one. He may still come in handy." I said, laughing. Shinx sent out a tiny wave of electricity and shocked Lucas. He yelped and stood up quickly. I smiled and playfully punched him.

"Like you said, we have a lot of things to do today." I said. He smirked, trying to fix the hair that had almost fried off. I returned my Shinx, thanking it and hugging it.

"So, let's go explore the city, shall we?" he said. I smiled, nodding. We walked out of the center and down the path, looking around for a place to visit. After much discussion and some arguing, we finally decided to go to the Trainer's School. We walked in and looked around.

"Oh! Books!" I yelled, running over to the books for sale. I looked around quickly and shuffled through the books. They were reasonably priced, so I could easily get some of them to read. I picked out two; Places to Visit in Sinnoh, and Pokemon of Sinnoh. I smiled and bought them.

Suddenly, I saw another book in the very corner of the top shelf. The binding was torn up and the book seemed to be in horrible condition, but still, something made me pick it up. I grabbed it and looked at the title. It was in some sort of foreign language…but I still felt compelled to buy it…

"Yes, could I buy this one as well?" I asked the women. She looked at it, and then shook her head, shoving it back into my hands.

"That thing is in horrible condition. You can just take it." The women said. I nodded, thanking her and walking over to Lucas, who had loaded up on books too. I smiled as we left the school and went to the next place. However, when we were on our way, we were stopped by a man.

"Oh, oh, oh? You call yourselves Pokemon Trainers and yet neither of you have a Poketch? That is, Pokemon Watch, or Poketch for short! Oh my, you are a rare case indeed! You see, I invented, and now manufacture, Poketches. Not only that, I'm now conducting the Poketch promotional campaign! All you guys have to do is find three clowns in the city. Afterwards, I'll give you each a watch." He said. Lucas and I looked at each other.

"Sounds cool." He said. I nodded, smiling. We both walked off to find the clowns. We walked around for a while before we found one in front of the Jublife TV Station. Lucas tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around, smiling.

"Hi, I'm a Poketch campaign clown! Let's roll out my question. Can a Pokemon hold an item?" he asked us.

"Yeah, of course they can." Lucas said. The clown nodded, smiling and laughing. Clowns had always terrified me…

"Ding-Ding! You're absolutely correct. A Pokemon may hold a single item. Some items become effective as soon as they are held by a Pokemon. Berries are eaten by Pokemon as necessary during battle. Here you go! You're Poketch Coupon!" he said, handing us a coupon. We thanked him and walked off. We walked for a while before finding the second clown by the Poketch Company Building.

"Just like Pokémon types, do the moves of Pokémon also have types?" he asked. Lucas nodded, looking at me. Once again, the clown gave us our coupon.

"Last one." Lucas said, and we walked around for about ten minutes before we finally found the clown standing outside the Pokemart.

"Does a Pokémon grow by defeating others and gaining Experience Points?" it asked. I said yes. We got out last coupon, running back to the man.

"Okay, let me count your coupons. I'll just use the Poketch app here…One, two, three…Bravo! I say, bravo! In return for these Coupons, I present both of you with a Poketch!" he said, handing us each a watch. We thanked him, and began to walk away.

"Ahaha, free gifts already, YES!" Lucas said, pumping his fist in the air. I stared at him, shaking my head, but laughing at the same time.

"Okay, well, were to next?" he asked. I shrugged, and we began walking down the path of Jublife City.

"Hmm…Well are you done here? We can head to the next city. It has a gym and everything! We can finally each get our first badge!" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. Let's go then." I said, and we both left down the path. We finally left the city to see a grass path. Lucas smiled and began skipping down the path. I laughed and looked after him, but he turned around and grabbed my hand, pulling me along the path. I tried to shake him off, but soon we were both being total idiots, skipping down the path.

After a few moments, we finally came to a cave entrance. He pulled me into it quickly. I yelped out as I saw how dark it was. It was pretty spooky in here…

"Come on White. Let's go." He said, and we walked along. Suddenly, I felt something brush against my back. I screamed, swatting it away and putting my hands over my head. I looked over to see Lucas laughing, holding up a leaf. I punched him and he laughed even harder.

"You jerk! Why would you do that?" I screamed at him. He shrugged, pushing me along. Before he could, I pushed him in front of me.

"I don't trust you." I growled at him. He laughed even harder and nodded his head. He rubbed his eyes.

"Smart choice young White." He said to me. I smiled and rolled my eyes, following him. I was still a bit scared of the cave, so I grabbed onto his jacket. He laughed.

"Oh, what's this? Are you showing me your weak side? It's about time that you started to trust me." He said. I sighed.

"Shut up…I just don't like feeling closed in…In Unova it was different…I lived there and I knew what Pokémon were around…Here…I don't know a thing…" I said. He laughed and pulled me along. I was glad that we were friends. Maybe he could help me find N…eventually…No that was stupid. I needed to let it go…I just had to accept the fact that I probably would never see him again…I sighed, pulling myself closer to Lucas.

"Okay, I think we're almost there. I see a little bit of light up ahead…Just hope that when I get out you aren't grabbed by a Gengar or something." He said. I gulped.

"G-Gengar? What's a Gengar?" Whatever it was, it sounded terrifying…I had no clue what could live around here. He turned around.

"It's a Ghost-Pokémon that lives in this area. It supposedly preys on girls…especially ones from different regions…" he said. I groaned and hit him again. He turned back around and pulled me through the rest of the cave until we reached the end.

When we stepped into the city, we looked around and he laughed, crossing his arms. I was relieved to finally see light…So I let go of his jacket.

"Oh…So THIS is what it looks like…Honestly, I've never been this far. I was expecting a bit more…Glamour." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, but I think less glamour is really for the best…or at least I like it. But if you want glamour, I'll take you to Castelia City sometime, okay?" I said. He nodded.

"Sounds great. I'll have to hold you to that White." He said. I smiled and laughed as we stepped down the stairs and into the city.

"Well, let's find the gym really quick, okay? That way we'll know where to go in the morning." He said. We walked along the street until we found the gym. He smiled and pointed at it. The gym was right next to the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, time for bed. We'll both challenge the gym tomorrow…once I actually get some sleep…" He said, yawning and stretching. I nodded, and then glared at him.

"Wake me up like that again Lucas, and I won't hold back Shinx. He can electrocute you however bad he wants to. Just keep that in mind…" I said. He laughed, and punched me playfully. I uncurled my sleeping bag and wrapped up in it, falling asleep quickly. I would soon get my first Sinnoh Badge. That…was...nice...


	4. First Badge

Chapter Four

First Badge

**Sorry about the wait! I've been busy with another book I'm writing with my buddy cha0s c0ntr0l! And, I've also been writing a book that's NOT fanfic! Yeah, pretty excited about that though, so just hang in there. I WILL POST NEW CHAPTERS! Next one's going to be pretty awesome, well, it has N in it so, yeah. xoxo-Star ^_^**

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. I smiled. This would give me time to get ready before going to the gym. I got up and brushed my hair, placing my hat back on top of my head. I grabbed the Rubik's cube at my side and smiled at it. I loved that thing so much…

Finally I put my vest on, packing up the rest of my stuff. I crept quietly out of the room, as not to wake anyone else in the room. I walked out of the door and saw that Lucas was waiting for me outside. I smiled and walked out to meet him.

"Hey. Are you as excited as I am White?" he asked me. I nodded, smiling happily. He wrapped his arm around me and led me over to the gym. I looked at it awkwardly, and tried to shrug away. He lifted it off and put it back at him side. I stared at him, and then back at the ground. I didn't want things to be awkward between us…

"Okay, do you want to go in first, or should I?" he asked. I thought about it. His first badge was more important…

"You go first." I said, smiling happily. He nodded, walking in the door. In less than a half an hour, he ran out of the gym, holding up his badge. I hugged him tightly and congratulated him, going in to the gym myself. I walked through the door and looked around. It was a lot less fancy than any of our gyms…There was a cliff face with ladders leading up it. I climbed the ladders and finally reached the leader. He smiled at me, crossing his arms.

"Ah, so you must be the second challenger that the boy before you said was so strong. Well, in that case, let's battle. Oh, and I'm Roark, the Gym Leader by the way! I train Rock-type Pokémon. Okay, anyways, let's begin." He said. I nodded, taking out my Turtwig. This was our first real battle…We would have to do our best.

My Turtwig only knew one grass move, Absorb, but it knocked out the Pokémon with ease. Turtwig really was a strong Pokémon. Even though I knew nothing about it…it was still a talented Pokémon. I would do my best to train it.

"W-what? That can't be…My Pokémon…This is embarrassing…I went and lost to a Trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge…" he said, laughing and pushing back his hair. I smiled and picked up my Turtwig, looking up at him.

"Well, I had to get my first badge somewhere, didn't I? Don't blame yourself. My starter Pokémon here had the type advantage over all of your Pokémon. But you were a real challenge. Actually, I think it was harder to get my first badge from you then the first badge I got in Unova. You are still really strong." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, so you're from Unova? That explains how you are such a strong Trainer. You really are strong. Good job. Oh, here is your Gym Badge! It's the official Pokémon League Coal Badge." He said, handing it to me. I smiled, taking it and putting it in my pocket book with my Unova badges. He picked it up, looking at all of the badges and smiling.

"Ah…So you've gotten all eight badges from Unova and beaten The Pokémon League there? But still…I don't think that's why I feel a source of power coming from you…There's something different about you…But I'm sure I'm just being stupid! Anyways, good job!" he said. I thanked him, putting it back in my backpack and walking down the stairs. I would have to trick Lucas again. I came out of the door frowning with my hat over my face.

"White? White, what happened? Did you beat him?" he asked, running over to me. I shook my head slowly.

"No…I didn't beat him…" I said. I heard him make a sound of disgust in the back of his throat and he began walking into the gym.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way. I'm gonna have a talk with that guy." He said. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back.

"I didn't just beat him, I smoked him." I said. Lucas groaned, walking back over to me and punching me softly.

"You moron…" he said, pulling my hat off. I jumped up, trying to grab my hat back from him, but he was a lot taller than me. I finally managed to grab it, but he lifted me up along with the hat. I shrieked and jumped down. He laughed, putting my hat on me backwards. I sighed, straightening it on my head again. He laughed, shaking his head and pushing me ahead of him.

"Let's get going idiot or we'll be traveling in the dark. We need to go back to Jublife City and go through the cave at the other end. That way we can get to Floaroma Town. It's beautiful; we can sleep out in one of the meadows. I brought two tents." He said. I stared at him.

"Where in the world did you get two tents?" I asked him. He laughed and sighed heavily, scratching his head.

"Well, I told the professor I was leaving, and he gave me a bunch of supplies for the both of us." He said. I smiled at him.

"Really? Well, thank you! I'll carry some of that stuff if you want, though." I said. He shook his head, pointing at his backpack.

"Nah, it's fine. Everything in here is really light. I'm fine, seriously." He said. I crossed my arms and thanked him. He laughed and nodded.

"It's no problem, really. But we need to get going, so come on." He said, grabbing my hand. I tried to jerk it away, but I just heard him laugh.

"Come on, just until we get through that cave. I don't want you to get lost." He said. I smiled. He had a point, I would get totally lost. We ran through the cave and then we went to Jublife City. We then went to the route above Jublife and went through it and into the next cave. When we had finally gotten through the cave, Lucas smiled, leading me off into the next area.

"Okay, almost there. Come on." He said. I smiled and walked after him until we reached the town. He led me into it, and then pushed me in front of him.

"Here we are. Floaroma town." He said, pointing at the town ahead of us. I looked around, gasping. It was beautiful, like nothing I had ever seen. There were flowers everywhere, and trees growing through the town. It was so much more natural here than in Unova.

"It's great isn't it?" He asked. I nodded, speechless. We looked around for a while, just running around before finding a field off in the distance. We went into a small clearing in the forest and set up our tents. I curled up in mine and was reminded of the time I had been in a field with N…What was he doing now? Where was he?


	5. N's POV 1

Chapter Five (N's POV)

**I have to say, I was expecting this to go better then it did...But I just have high expectations for my writing...So just tell me how I did on this! Chapter Ten will have N in it again, so just wait for a bit. I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy with other stuff so it may take a while for the next chapter to be published. Actually, I had already gotten through most of the game, and the memory got wiped out somehow. This normally wouldn't be a problem, I would just keep writing, but I haven't played Diamond or Pearl in 3 years...Yeah, I mostly played Black and White...but yeah, I'm going to keep writing so just hang in there and keep waiting for me to finally post something. Thanks! xoxo-Star**

**P.S. When Black and White 2 comes out, there will more than likely be a Fanfic about that game too. I'm planning on basing the character off of me, because if it's my first time playing it I can write down my actual reactions. Yeah, boring author stuff, I know. BYE! **

I paced back and forth down the street, thinking about what I should do. I missed White. I couldn't live without her anymore. It had been too long…I had flown back immediately. I didn't know what I had truly expected to accomplish. I was being a fool when I left. I had to come back. I sighed and put Zekrom's Pokeball in my pocket. This was it…I would finally see White again. I walked up to the front door of her house and knocked a few times. I heard rapid footsteps running towards the door, and then it suddenly opened.

"Hello? Who are you?" the women at the door said. I assumed that this was White's mother. They had the same eyes…but other than that they were completely different. I thought about it for a moment. White must look more like her father in that case.

"Hello Ma'am. Is White home?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused, and then looked down sadly, sighing.

"I'm afraid not. She went off on another journey as a matter of fact." She said. I stared at her, still a bit puzzled. White had gone off on another journey around Unova? So she was following her dream. Then, a thought crossed my mind. What if White wasn't still in Unova?

"Well, do you know where she is?" I asked her. A sudden look of extreme sadness crossed her face, and she opened the door a little wider, letting me enter.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked. I thanked her, taking my hat off. I walked into their home. It was quite nice. It was small, but very nice. She lead me to a set of chairs, and we sat across from each other. I looked at a picture on the table. It was a picture of a little girl, White, and a man who looked just like her. I smiled slightly. I was right; she did look like her father.

"That was taken just before he died." I heard her mother say. I turned back to her, and saw that she was looking at the picture as well.

"I apologize if this is too personal, but may I ask how he died?" I asked. She smiled faintly and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, but that's just too much for me to talk about, even now I can't forget it." She said. I nodded, looking around. If White's mother couldn't talk about this, White must be in unimaginable pain…But she seemed so happy all the time…It was all too much for me to comprehend…

"So, who might you be?" she asked me. I looked up, and then realized that I hadn't introduced myself. Why had she allowed me to enter her house if she hadn't known me? It seemed that she had the same amount of kindness her daughter did.

"I am N Harmonia." I said, bowing my head to her. She looked at me curiously. Apparently that hadn't been enough information for her…

"I…know your daughter. She was the one who resurrected Reshiram. I resurrected Zekrom." I explained. She still looked confused.

"White really didn't explain anything about the other hero. We didn't talk much before she left." Her mother said. Part of me felt…hurt. White hadn't told her mother about me? But I supposed that was because I had left her without any warning. She was probably even more hurt then I could ever be…She would never forgive me…

"Oh, okay then. That brings me back to the former topic. Do you know where White went? I need to…speak with her about something important." I explained. She shook her head, looking down sadly. I stared at her in surprise. Surely she would have told her mother where she was going?

"No, she didn't tell me where she was going. She just left, without telling anyone where she was going. She didn't even tell Bianca or Cheren. Or, if she did tell them, they won't tell anyone. I know for a fact she told Alder, but he refuses to tell anyone. He says that he gave her his word. That man can be so stubborn sometimes…" she said. I stared at the ground, thinking. The only thing that I could do at this point was go find someone else. I really had no idea where she was…I needed some sort of information to go off of. Getting information out of Cheren would be next to impossible, but maybe I could trick Bianca into giving me some information. If all else failed…I would have to go to Alder.

"Well, thank you Ma'am. I'll go ask someone else…It is of the utmost importance that I speak with her…" I explained, getting up and bowing. I began to walk out of the room, walking quickly as always, when she spoke again.

"Before she left, she was speaking about her father. Her father traveled in a different region. He went to Sinnoh a long time ago, but I don't know where in Sinnoh she would be. I can't even guarantee that she will be there, but it's the only information I can give you." She said.

"Thank you, that is useful information." I said, without turning around. Of course, she would be one to follow her father. But, before I could travel to Sinnoh, I would need more information. I stepped outside and looked around. I could have sworn I heard someone outside of the house…But it seemed that I was hearing things. I began walking down the path when I ran into someone. I looked up, seeing a man with dark brown hair that fell over his face.

"Excuse me." He said, smiling warmly and walking into White's house. I stared after him. Who was that man, and why was he going into that house. I decided, for a reason unknown, to intrude on the conversation. I stood outside the doorway, and heard voices inside. I could only make out a few sentences, but they were enough to realize what was going on.

"Yes, well my Lucas is in the Sinnoh Region, but he hasn't called me in quite some time. Our hometown was directly outside of the gates, so I'll ask him if he's seen anyone named White. That boy gets distracted easily, but there's a possibility he would have seen her. Don't worry Laurie." He said. I peered through the window to see the man hugging White's mother.

I stepped back, walking off. It seemed that those two…may be…in love. I could sense it. I had always guessed that my ability to sense human emotions came from my many years of experience with Pokémon. I puzzled about it for a moment. This boy…Lucas…if he had seen White, I would have the chance to go back and look for her. I walked out of the town and strode down the path. I sighed, pushing back my hair. It was time to go find out where she was…I at least owed her that much...


	6. The Beginning of Unusual Events

Chapter Six

The Beginning of Unusual Events

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been worrying about school, and I've been writing another book as I've said before, and a ton of other stuff, and I didn't really have a chance to write this. I'm rushing to get some more chapters done, ASAP! I'm really sorry, but i'll keep working on it, I promise, I haven't forgotten about you guys! (Or N for that matter, I'm waiting until I can finally make another chapter with him in it, but I think I'll make it sooner than chapter 10...I CAN'T WAIT!) But I've written a bunch of WhitexN one shots, and they're pretty good I think. I've got about three right now, and I'll post them later. Maybe in UTS3. (Until Time Stops 3) Oh, and whoever added my story to that community, thank you so much! But I'll keep writing as much as I can. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys so much! xoxo-Star**

I sat on a branch of a tree outside of Mistralton City. It was so nice outside…But there was something, or someone, missing…I sighed and leaned back. Suddenly, I heard a cracking noise and suddenly felt myself falling. I yelped out, landing on the hard ground. Suddenly, I stood up and looked around. I was in Pinwheel Forest, but something about this place was darker and more menacing. Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me, seeing a large dark figure behind me.

It growled angrily and pounced towards me. I gasped, turning around quickly. I heard voices around me, mocking, evil voices. Voices of all the people who had ever hurt me, and all of the people I had hurt. I ran blindly through the dark forest, running away from the approaching beast. I suddenly tripped over a tree root, falling flat on my face. I turned around, as the beast came upon me. I screamed, and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come. However, it didn't.

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw the white light of N's throne room. I stood up slowly, holding my head, when I saw N standing at the other end of the room. He smiled, walking over quickly. He stopped in front of me and laughed softly. He bent down, looking into my eyes intently, and smiling. He lifted a hand and brushed back my hair.

"You need to watch where you're going White. You're going to die of clumsiness if you don't." He said, helping me up. I stared at him, confused. There was something different about this N…But I couldn't place it…Suddenly N's face changed to a scowl.

""Ha ha! We, Team Plasma, were using the Pokémon we took from others all along! Aww, poor widdle Pokémon. They had to do what we told them." He said. My stomach turned. Where had I heard that…What was happening?

"Since you know the truth—you must be eliminated!" he growled, but not in his own voice, in Ghetsis's voice. I stepped back, breaking his grip from my arm. He glared at me, stepping forward and trying to grab me again. I dodged his grip, stumbling back quickly.

"Oh, poor White. So abused, so mistreated. You're just sooo sad that I left, aren't you? You think I'm a monster for leaving you all alone? But I think that the real monster here is you. You always tell yourself that you left Unova to become a better trainer, and to follow in your father's footsteps. But the truth is, you left to escape. You left to escape your own misery." He said softly. I began shuddering.

"N-No...That's not true…" I said, shaking my head. He smirked evilly, advancing towards me once again. I stepped back, trying not to get caught. Suddenly I felt myself loosing balance. I looked behind me to see that I was perched on the ledge. I turned back around to see N, inches away from me. He rested his hand on my chest.

"Oh, isn't it? Running off without even telling your mother where you were going? After all she did for you? If that's not selfishness, I don't know what is. But, you won't have to worry about that soon darling." He said, brushing back my hair. He then released me, and I fell backwards. When I hit the ground, I woke up screaming. I looked around quickly. I was back in my tent…It had all been a dream…

I put my face in my hands, thinking about the dream. I suddenly heard loud footsteps coming from outside my tent. I looked up just in time to see Lucas fumbling with the zipper outside the tent, throwing himself inside.

"Wh-wh-what's the matter White? Are you okay?" he asked me. I shook my head, reaching over and hugging him. I sighed, wanting to cry, but I had the feeling that I couldn't even if I wanted too. Lucas patted me awkwardly on the back.

"White…What happened?" he asked me, more calm. I took a few deep breaths before I could even think about responding. I suddenly felt everything in my mind spilling out of my mouth. I was going to tell Lucas the whole truth this time.

"Lucas, I was in love with the other hero of Unova. His name was N. When I beat him in battle, and took down Team Plasma, he left. That's the real reason I came here. It's all my fault…I shouldn't have run away like that…Lucas, I have to go back…" I said. Lucas's face turned from comforting to terrified. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"No! You can't leave! The whole reason I'm here is because you came too! I can't do this alone!" he said. I stared at him, then looked down. I leaned back, weighing my options. I was so self-centered that I had gotten myself into this mess…If I left here, I would be leaving Lucas alone, if I didn't leave, I would be leaving my mom alone…But it was the risk I had to take. I would be done here soon enough, and I would go back to Unova. I sighed.

"Alright…I'll stay…Just please don't tell anyone what I just told you…" I replied. He nodded vigorously, and then smiled. I smiled back, though I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to get over that dream for a long time…It was just too terrifying.

Would N really think that about me? Would he really think that I was a coward? I still kept on my fake smile and took a deep breath, looking at Lucas. He was the only reason I was staying here. He was my friend now, and I couldn't leave him.

"So, what are we doing today?" I said, pulling out my Xtransceiver and flipping it open. It was 7:30 in the morning and I had three missed calls…I frowned slightly and clicked on them. They were all three from Alder…Oh crap, I had forgotten to call him…I stood up, crawling out of the tent.

"Sorry, need to call Alder, okay? Be right back." I said, running out further into the forest. I looked around, then climbed up a tree, sighing. I leaned back in a branch, dialing Alder's number and putting it to my ear. It rung three times before he picked up.

"White, why didn't you call me sooner?" he said immediately. I took the phone away and laughed for a minute. He was so ridiculously overprotective…He had never had kids of his own, so he thought of me as his daughter, and was really overprotective. I put the phone back up to my ear and sighed.

"Sorry Alder, I was really busy…But I got my first badge!" I said. He groaned loudly, and I could tell that he was exasperated. However, I was also positive that he was proud of me, at least a little bit. Or was he? Ever since that dream, I wasn't sure of anything…

"Well, good job. But still, it was really irresponsible of you to leave me without any information about where you were. If you aren't going to tell anyone else where you are, the least you can do is keep me updated." He said. My heart lurched, and I took a deep breath.

"Alder…Do you think that I'm a bad person?" I asked him quickly. There was absolute silence on the other end. Finally, I heard him sigh. I stared wide-eyed at the trees in front of me. Did he think I was a bad person? Was that why he wasn't responding?

"No, not at all. Why would you even ask me something like that? Did something happen to you?" he replied. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. If I could trust anyone to tell me the truth, it would be Alder. He wouldn't lie to me ever.

"Well, I had this really awful dream last night." I proceeded to tell Alder all about my dream until I finally took a huge breath of air. I hadn't breathed the entire story. After a few minutes, Alder finally responded.

"Well, that was just a dream. Don't dwell on it too much. I know for a fact that your mother is absolutely fine. In fact, she has met someone else. They are spending most of their time together now." He replied. The world froze for me.

"WHAT?" I screamed, toppling out of the tree. I caught myself on the branch, just by one hand. My Xtransceiver had fallen to the ground. I slowly dropped down next to it, picking it up. Thank gosh the tree wasn't as tall as I had previously thought it was.

"Hello? Alder?" I said into the phone, putting it up to my ear. It didn't appear broken, but I really needed to be more careful…But had I heard him right? Had my mom…Found someone to replace my dad? That couldn't be right.

"Yes, as I was saying, he is a very nice gentleman. He moved here from Sinnoh. He says that he has a young boy who remained there in Sinnoh." He said. My heart stopped. I shook my head. No, that couldn't be right in the least.

"What's his name?" I asked. He paused for a few moments. I waited, trying to stop breathing so quickly. I was freaking out.

"Well, I believe it was Robert. Yes, that was it, Robert." He said. I paused. Robert, Robert, Robert, okay I would have to ask…

"Alright, well thank you Alder. I have to go now. I need to ask someone something…I'll call you back as soon as I can, I promise." I said into the phone. He told me to be careful, and then I hung up. I ran back to the tent, finding Lucas. I stopped right next to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hey, what's your dad's name again Lucas?" I asked him. 'Please don't say Robert, please don't say Robert, please don't say Robert.' I thought to myself. He stared at me for a minute, confused. Then shook his head, laughing.

"You're so spazzy sometimes White. But it's Robert."


	7. A New Plan

Chapter Seven

A New Plan

**Hey everyone, I'm uploading again! Yeah, I seriously just wrote this chapter. I've been working really hard on this story, which is making it really aweful. So, I'm not going to work hard on it. Yeah, I'm really confusing. But this chapter is supposed to be more comical than serious, but has one serious part in it. I'll try to update more often, but you know, I get busy. Oh, and yes, they are seriously going to cosplay as those characters at the end. It was a bit far-fetched for White, but I love Anakin Skywalker. For those of you who don't know who that is, shame on you. Only kidding, but that was Darth Vader before he turned into a total robot. He's pretty awesome, so that's why White's cosplaying as him. Yeah, you'll see why I found it important to include this at the end of the chapter. Oh, and by the way, I don't own Star Wars either, I just love it to death. Yeah, so that's all I have to say for right now. I'm really glad that you guys like this story, so just keep reading and I'll keep writing. After UTS3, I think that the new Pokemon game should be out, and then I SHALL WRITE A BRAND NEW FANFIC ABOUT THAT! AHAHAHA INSPIRATION! Yeah, so again, thank you guys so much! If you have any suggestions for me, then leave them in the form of a pretty REVIEW! Yes, I still LOVE REVIEWS! ^_^ Anyways, I love you guys! xoxo-Star**

I stared at Lucas in shock, trying as hard as I could to process what he had just said. Wait, what HAD he just said? His father's name was Robert…My mother's supposed "boyfriend's" name was Robert…Lucas was Roberts's son and he lived in Sinnoh…My mom's new "boyfriend" had a son that lived in Sinnoh. I shook my head a few times. No, that couldn't be…This couldn't be happening to me…

"Uh, White, you look a little scared there. What's your problem? Was it something that I said?" Lucas said, looking at me cautiously. I stared at the ground, still trying to wrap my head around this. So, that meant that if the two got married…I would be Lucas's sister?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I exclaimed, looking up. Lucas flinched back, his eyes wide. I shook my head quickly, pacing around. This couldn't be happening…This wasn't happening…Why? Why did this have to happen? The worst part was, I had no clue why it bothered me so much!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT! WHYYY!" I yelled. Lucas kept retreating, looking at me like I was totally insane. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that I was insane at this point. He raised a shaky hand as if to quiet me.

"S-sorry, but, uh, what's the matter? You're kind of scaring me here White…" he said. I turned and stared at him, trying to calm down. I took a few deep breaths, and finally decided that I should explain everything to Lucas.

"Um, Lucas…I think that our parents are dating…" I choked out. He stared at me, his eyes getting wider by the minute until I was fairly certain that they would fall out of his head. He whipped out his own Xtranceiver, dialing a number.

"Hey, dad, it's me. Uh, I was just wondering. Have you met anyone in that town? Woman wise? You know, Dark brown hair, lives in the exact same town as you." He said shakily. His mouth dropped open.

"Y-you have? Wait, what did you just say? You-YOU WHAT? OH GOD, NO! GAAAH!" he cried, throwing the Xtranceiver against a tree with full force. He breathed deeply, looking like some kind of rabid dog. I stared at him, walking over and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" I exclaimed. He panted, looking like he was about to collapse. I had to repeat my question many times before I finally had to go to my last resort. I smacked him across the face, putting my mouth up to his ear.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" I exclaimed, screaming as loud as I could into his ear. He fell backwards onto the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He held his ear, looking up at me.

"Oww!" he whined. I glared at him, waiting for him to finally answer my question. Maybe I could have been a little easier on him…No, I couldn't have.

"He said…He said…That he proposed to your mom…" he squeaked out. I suddenly coughed, realizing that I had forgotten to breathe the entire time. I coughed out my next question quickly, already knowing the answer.

"Wh-what did she say?" I exclaimed. Lucas got to his feet slowly, looking me in the eyes before answering.

"She said yes." I collapsed to the ground, totally blacking out. I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, please, how overdramatic can you get?' But just listen to this from my point of view. I grew up without a father, totally alone with my mom. We had no one but each other, and we were perfectly fine by that. I learned to live without a dad. I learned to take care of the house. I learned to take matters into my own hands. I learned to be the brave one in the house.

After my dad had died, my mother had promised me that she would never marry anyone else. She said that the only person she could ever love was my dad. I believed her. I began trying even harder to be the heroic person that controlled the house.

However, the more I tried, the worse I felt. Things would just become worse for us. It got to the point where I questioned if I could do anything right. But sooner or later, I finally became strong enough to protect both of us.

It took my mom about three years to get over my dad's death, and even then, I still had to help out a lot more than a regular person. It was just a lot harder than most people. That's why I can never understand how people could ever get mad at their parents. Sure, it's hard to get on to the same page, but if you have to lose one of them, you see how great it was to have them in the first place.

That's why it was so hard for me to even try to comprehend what my mom was thinking when she said she would marry him. I didn't want a new dad. I just wanted my dad back. I missed him every single day, and I felt betrayed by my mother that she would ever try and replace him.

But, thinking of it from my mother's point of view, I was the one being selfish. Was I trying to make her unhappy? Was I the one at fault here? I had truly abandoned my mother, and now I didn't want her to have the one thing that made her happy? I wouldn't be that person. I needed to be brave one last time for my mom's sake.

I might not be to happy about having a step-father, and I'm sure no one is, but I would learn to get over it. Especially since he was the father of one of my closest friends now. When I opened my eyes, I saw Lucas looming over me. He shook his head, crossing his arms.

"You're such a drama queen. Does it really bother you that much? I mean, you'll get to be my sister, right?" he asked me. I stared at him, and then sat up slowly. A thought had just occurred to me.

"Hey, Lucas. Do you think that we'll be able to make it back to their wedding in time?" I asked. He looked at me, and then shrugged slightly.

"I suppose so, if you really wanted to. But didn't you say you wanted your location to remain a secret?" he asked me. I thought for a moment, and then had an idea.

"Well, we could always try cosplay." I said. He stared at me, confused. I tried not to laugh at his facial expression, but it was getting to be really quite hard.

"Wait, if you are suggesting that we should dress up as total freaks and go back to Unova just for that wedding, I would say…" he began. I stared at him expectantly, and he smiled.

"You are an absolute genius." He finished. I smiled, then turned around, crawling into my tent and taking out a notepad and paper.

"So, who are you cosplaying as?" I asked him. He smiled mischievously, and then stole the notepad and paper, writing something down. He handed it back to me, and I looked at it, confused. I then laughed, seeing what was written. In big letters in the middle of the pad, it said, 'Luke Skywalker.' I laughed, writing my own idea down on the notepad.

"Well then, I call being ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" I said. He laughed loudly, taking the pad and looking at it. He nodded.

"Well, let's pack up our stuff. We have some costumes to buy."


	8. The Wedding

Chapter Eight

The Wedding

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow uploads! I'm in school, so I'm really distracted. I think in about 5 more chapters, this book may be over...Or longer...I'm not really sure. This book's not going to be as long as Until Time Stops, but it will be pretty long. I love this book so much...Hehehe! 3 I'm totally open to any other suggestions of other things I should fanfic about, other than pokemon. I would do pretty much any anime or game, Star Wars, Harry Potter, anything! But, I went to the fair the other day, and rode the Ferris Wheel...Yeah, I bet you all know where this is going. I seriously saw some guy with a white shirt over a black shirt and tan pants riding it in the car next to me. I was like, 0_0 what the heck is going on here...BUT IT WAS SO COOL! LOLOL! But anyways, keep reading, reviewing, and messaging me guys! I love all of you so much! Thanks for the support! xoxo-Star**

I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed out loud. I looked absolutely ridiculous. Okay, so maybe we were just kidding about the whole Star Wars thing, but we did look pretty creepy. Or at least, I looked pretty creepy. I had on all black, which was fairly inappropriate for a wedding. I also wore a black jacket with a hood that I pulled over my face. I shook my head at my reflection. We could never pull this off. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to see another figure dressed all in black. I began laughed once again, and Lucas pulled his hood off.

"Oh, come on. How did that not scare you?" he asked, crossing his arms. I laughed, walking with him to the doors of the store we were in. We had already gone back to Jublife City in order to get believable costumes. Although they weren't very believable, we still had costumes…And I hoped that no one would recognize us.

But really, the whole plan was to watch from a distance and drop off the present we had gotten for them earlier. I have no idea how we had enough money to cover it, but we managed. But the two of us were just planning to sneak into the wedding, drop off our present, and then watch the wedding from the surrounding forest. To be honest, we didn't know where the wedding was being held, but I knew it had to be in my home town. My mom didn't have much money, and neither did Lucas's dad. They would have to have it somewhere inexpensive.

Honestly, I didn't want to attend the wedding in the first place. The only reason I was going was to support my mother. If this "Robert" wasn't Lucas's father, I wouldn't be able to stand the man. But, it was for the best. My mom needed someone to be there for her when I wasn't. That was the only way to make this situation work. Yet, somehow, I felt a little betrayed. My father had meant the world to me. He was the one who inspired me to travel both Sinnoh and Unova. He was the reason I became a trainer in the first place. There was no way that any other man would be able to replace the bond my father and I had shared.

But that was beside the point. I was still going, whether I was happy about it or not. So, the two of us walked into the forest, and I released Reshiram from its Pokeball. It cried out, looking down at me. I smiled widely and hugged it. I hardly ever let it out of its Pokeball anymore. If I was caught smuggling an illegal Pokémon, I would be arrested. Especially since Reshiram was the Legendary Dragon Pokémon. That may save me from being arrested, but I would never want Reshiram to be exposed like that. It was my Pokémon, and only my Pokémon. Call me selfish, but I want it all to myself. I'm the one and only person that I would trust with it. Other than N that is…I turned around to face Lucas. I suddenly noticed the terrified expression on his face. I giggled quietly.

"Come on Lucas. Don't worry. It won't hurt you as long as you follow my direct orders, alright? There's nothing to be worried about." I explained. He shook his head.

"But…I really don't like flying." He said. I laughed, taking hold of Reshiram and pulling myself up onto its back. I then extended a hand to Lucas, smiling.

"Come on. No brother of mine is going to be scared of anything, alright?" I asked him, grinning even wider. He sighed, closing his eyes and taking my hand. I pulled him up onto Reshiram, and made sure that he was on securely enough.

"Ready?" I asked, looking back at him. He nodded, but I noticed that he was shaking. I turned back around and tapped Reshiram twice on the back. It flew up with a jolt. I heard Lucas shriek in despair, then grab on to my jacket firmly. I shook my head, smiling. I bent down to Reshiram's ear.

"Just keep going up. We can't be seen, okay? Use the clouds as coverage." I whispered. It began flying up again until we were above the clouds. I pulled up my hood again. Now we only risked being caught by an airplane. We flew for a few minutes until Lucas had finally calmed down and released his grip on me. I grinned mischievously once again. I bent down to Reshiram.

"Okay, now, let's get to the tricky stuff. Remember the signals I taught you." I said. I tapped Reshiram five times in the shape of a star. It did a backflip and flew around in a spiral motion. The scream coming from behind me sounded like that of a little girl. I felt Lucas take his handholds on my shirt again, and I rolled my eyes. Yep, there was my future annoying brother.

We flew like that for quite some time when I began noticing the familiar trees that surrounded my house. I tapped Reshiram a few more times, and it swooped down to a stop. The second we hit the ground, I hopped off, taking Lucas with me. I recalled Reshiram back to its Pokeball, and turned to face Lucas. He was staring at me wide eyed.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed us both!" He exclaimed. I smiled sweetly, clasping my hands in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucas. I forgot that you hate flying." I said. He squinted at me, and then turned around to look through the forest.

"So, do you have any idea where we are White?" he asked me angrily. I nodded, grabbing his hand again and leading him through the forest. I suddenly found myself having flashbacks again…But they were all of my father.

This forest happened to be the forest we would travel in together. Our forest. This was where he had trained me to become a Pokémon trainer. This was the place he told me all of his stories about Sinnoh…

_"Come on White! It's not that much farther! You should know this forest better than anyone!"_

_"Daddy, don't run so fast…I'm coming!"_

_"Okay, here we are." _

_"Daddy, can you tell me the story about the space Pokémon again?_

_"Again? That would be the third time this week."_

_"Please?"_

_"Alright then. It is said to live in a gap in the spatial dimension parallel to ours. With its every breath, Space is said to become more whole."_

_"But, isn't that just a myth?"_

_"Do you think it is White?"_

_"Well, if it was true, wouldn't someone have found it already? Wouldn't everyone know that it existed? No one's ever seen it Daddy."_

_"White, why do you have to see it to believe it?"_

I smiled faintly to myself. Ever since that day, I had questioned the existence of this Pokémon. I had always thought that it was just a myth, but now that I possessed a legendary Pokémon, I wasn't as sure as I had been before. I also remembered that every day we went to the forest; he would make me memorize everything about every Unova Pokémon. That was why I was so great today. That was why I was so good with Pokémon. It was all thanks to my dad.

I smiled even wider to myself. Yes, it was all thanks to him. And no matter what, no one would replace him. He was the only father that I would ever have. The only real father at least…I would always consider him my first and only real father. Alder would always be my mentor, my father, and my friend. Robert would always be my step father, nothing more, nothing less. I supposed he was also the man who saved my mother technically. He really did save her from being alone, and I would always be thankful for that…

When we reached the edge of the forest, I heard loud, happy voices coming from the center of town. I pushed back the tree leaves and saw something I never thought I would see. My mother kissing another man. We had missed almost the entire wedding but this part. I stared down in shock, and then came back into the cover of the trees. I noticed that Lucas was still watching, and he was smiling faintly. He stepped back as well, and walked over to hug me.

"Well, hello there sister. I'm Lucas. And you are?" he said, smiling. I stared at the ground and shook my head. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said. I suddenly felt myself getting angry again. I lifted my head and glared at him.

"What do you mean don't worry? That's my mother out there! She just got married, AGAIN. She didn't even tell me." I snapped. He stared at me in confusion.

"White, need I remind you that that's my dad out there? I know what you're going through. I thought you would be happy that your mom had someone there for her. I also thought you would be happy about the fact you had a brother." He said, squinting at me. I stared at him.

"How can you be so calm about this?! My father died and now she's marrying someone else! It's just not right! My dad's dead Lucas!" I yelled.

"Yeah, well, my mom's dead. You're being selfish! Think about your mom!" he yelled. I felt myself shaking with rage.

"No! I'm done thinking about other people! I'm done! It just causes me to get my heart broken time and time again! I'm done trying to be the nice person who will do anything for anyone! If you don't like that, then I don't need you either! Just stay the hell away from me!" I screamed loudly, turning around and quickly walking off. I heard him calling after me faintly, but my rage was too strong for me to even hear correctly. I walked into the forest and found the tree my father and I used to climb. I kicked it angrily, not taking the time to think.

When I finally felt my rage clearing away, I stared at the spot where I had kicked the tree. The bark had fallen off, making that area of the tree look bare and alone. I fell down next to it on my knees. What was happening to me? I had never yelled like that in my entire life, not even to someone that I didn't like. I felt the tears stinging at my eyes, and I let them fall. I brought my knees to my chest and sat there, crying. I honestly had no idea how long it was before I heard a voice next to me.

"White, what the hell are you doing here?!" it said. I froze and looked up to see someone who I had desperately needed. It was Alder. I collapsed against the tree, still crying. He stared at me in shock, and then sat next to me.

"What's the matter? Why did you come all the way back? Are you insane?" he said. I tried to take a deep breath and explain, but I couldn't think about anything but what I had just said. The words still echoed in my head. _'I'm done trying to be the nice person who will do anything for anyone!'. _I began crying even harder. How could I say that? To anyone? Especially Lucas.

I eventually stopped crying and found myself telling Alder everything that had happened that day, and finally got to the part where I had screamed at Lucas. His face fell, and I could tell he was ashamed of me. I looked him in the eyes.

"What have I done? What's happening to me?" I said. He shook his head, looking at me sternly and crossed his arms.

"It's not about what you've done, but how you are going to fix it. I know that you're not a bad person; you're just under a lot of pressure. You first lost your father, and then you lost N. Now you have lost your mother to some other man. It's alright, I'm sure that Lucas will understand that." He said. I stared at him.

"Really? You really think he'll be able to forgive me?" I asked him. I suddenly heard a rustling in the trees, and Lucas came out smiling.

"Sure, why not?" he said. I stared at him, wide eyed. He laughed at my expression and then walked over to me.

"Have you been spying the entire time Lucas?" I asked him. He nodded, then hugged me. He laughed.

"Pretty much 'Sis. Pretty much."


	9. The Message

Chapter Nine

The Message

**Hey guys! Chapter nines out! Well, yeah, because you're reading it...But oh well. I just realized earlier today that I didn't have an ending for this story...So I was brainstorming and I finally found and end! Next chapter is from N's POV again. This story shouldn't be much longer. I think it'll be about three chapters longer. I was going to add a bunch of other stuff, but I changed my mind last minute and decided to make this one short. I'm in a pretty big hurry to get this one finished and the next one finished so I can write a fanfic about Pokemon Black and White 2. I think it's coming out in October so this series should be finished in just a couple of months. Again, thanks for all the support guys! Also, thanks for all of the reviews. It's nice to hear how I'm doing from other people. Luvs you guys! xoxo-Star**

Lucas and I walked along the many paths of Unova, just as we had been for a few days. After Lucas and I had made up, I decided to show him a bit of Unova before we left back for Sinnoh. I didn't really know what we were going to do next, but we were just going to hang out here for a few weeks until we decided. Now that we were siblings, we seemed to have gotten along a little better surprisingly. It just seemed like we could trust each other a little more.

"So White. Where are we now?" he asked me. I looked around, immediately recognizing the place. This was the Route right before Pinwheel Forest. The last time I went down this path, I was with Castellia's Gym Leader, Burgh.

"We're about to enter Pinwheel Forest, so be careful. If we get separated, we probably wouldn't be able to find the exit. You wouldn't at least…" I muttered. He punched me softly in the arm and we both laughed, walking down the path. When we entered the forest, I sighed heavily. This was the place I had chased Team Plasma for the Dragon Skull…That seemed like ages ago...I sighed, looking down. Maybe traveling Unova again wasn't the best idea. There were just too many bad memories here. Well, not necessarily bad, just painful. But ever since I had that dream, I was trying not to think about those memories. It was selfish of me not to enjoy this. I was trying to show Lucas around.

"Hey, White, is there something wrong?" said Lucas, looking over at me. It took me a few moments of clearing my head to comprehend the question. When I finally realized what he had asked me, I panicked a little bit on the inside. To be honest, I wasn't okay at all. But, I needed to keep a straight face for Lucas, so I sighed, looking up and smiling.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said, faking a yawn. He nodded, turning back to look at the trees. We walked down the path for a few minutes before stopping to rest on a log. I leaned back, closing my eyes. I really was exhausted. We had been walking non-stop for three days. Suddenly, I felt something crawling on my arm. I opened my eyes to see a bug of some sort. I screamed, jumping up and shaking my arm. I wasn't really afraid of anything…Except bugs…

Lucas stood up quickly, brushing my arm off and laughing. I took a few deep breaths, trying to regain what little pride I still had after freaking out like that. I finally managed to catch my breath, but I still leaned against Lucas. He laughed again, looking at me.

"You're so weird. How can you be so scared of a tiny bug like that?" he asked. I shook my head. I was mentally scared from bugs ever since I had woken up one day to find that my cousin had filled my sleeping bag full of bugs.

"You have no idea how creepy bugs are to me…" I replied. He laughed, hugging me tightly. I smiled. Lucas really was one of the best brothers that I could ever ask for. I was suddenly happy that my mom had married his dad. I still didn't know what feelings I had for him before he was my brother, but I had a feeling that they were really just friendly feelings.

"Lucas, I love you." I said. That was the typical little sister thing to say to a big brother, right? I honestly didn't know. I had been an only child my whole life. I just lived with my mom and dad. He laughed.

"Love you too." I sighed in relief. Okay, so that was a normal thing to say. I suddenly heard a rustling coming from the bushes. It sounded like someone was running away…I stood up quickly, looking at the trees. I held out a hand.

"Uh, Lucas…Hang on a second. I think I just saw someone…I'm going to go see who it was…" I said, pushing aside the leaves. Yes, I saw someone ahead of me. I began at a walk, slowly getting faster until I was running full-tilt towards the figure. Something about that figure…was very familiar.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled, sprinting towards the person. I couldn't make out any of the features of the figure, but I was positive it was human. I suddenly felt myself being pulled back, and I turned around to see N's Rubik's Cube was caught on a low hanging tree branch. It had been on my belt loop so long, I had totally forgotten it. I yelped out, trying to free it from the tree. Suddenly, it fell apart, pieces flying everywhere. I cried out again, falling to my knees and attempting to pick up all of the pieces. Suddenly, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground.

I picked it up, noticing that Lucas was standing above me, asking me what was wrong. I ignored him, putting all of my focus into reading the note. I stared at it, immediately recognizing N's handwriting. I put my hand over my mouth in shock, reading the note quickly, then once again slower.

_White,_

_By the time you read this, I will have been gone for quite_

_some time. I think that it's about time I tell you the truth._

_I only left because I wanted you to have a second chance._

_I wanted to give you another chance at love and a normal_

_life. I know for a fact that my father will try to eliminate_

_both of us, even if he was arrested. If you want to look_

_for me, just keep in mind that it could put your life in_

_danger. I wanted you to make sure that you had time to_

_make a decision. Please, consider your choice carefully. I_

_want you to return to me, but that is simply a selfish wish._

_No matter what your choice is, just understand that _

_I will always love you._

_Yours Always,_

_N Harmonia_

I stared at the note. N was such a fool…Hadn't he even considered that I may have wanted him to stay? That I didn't care about consequences? I glared at the note before folding it up and putting it carefully in my pocket. I slowly picked up every piece of the Rubik's Cube. When I looked up, I saw that Lucas had the note in his hand. I reached into my coat pocket. He had stolen it from me!

"What the hell Lucas?!" I exclaimed, smacking him and taking back the paper. I would admit that he was a very talented pick pocket though…But that didn't change the fact that stealing something private like that was totally inappropriate! He stared at me, and then sighed.

"So then White, are you going to go after him? You told me before that you loved him. Do you still love him as much as you did then?" he asked me. I stared at him. I didn't even have to think about my answer. I was angry with N for not telling me the truth in the first place, but that didn't change the fact that I was in love with him. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I still love him as much as I did then, if not more. N was the first person who actually listened to me on my journey through Unova, even though he was supposed to be my enemy. He stuck by me even though he was forced to turn against his own father. So, yes, I'm going after him." I replied. He stared at me, and then nodded.

"Okay, but I think we have a problem. Do you even have an idea of where to look?" he asked me. I thought for a few moments. To be honest, I had no idea where N was, or where he was going next. But, there was still one place that I could look and maybe find some information about his whereabouts…

"Well, there's always his castle…If it's still there..." I muttered, taking out my phone and dialing Alders number. That was, if the castle was still under the League.

"Wait, his what now?" Lucas asked. I ignored him once again and put my ear up to the phone. I heard it ring a few times before Alder answered.

"Hello White. You do realize that I just saw you earlier today. What could you possibly want." He said. I laughed softly. Alder could be so mean sometimes.

"Well, I just wanted to know if N's castle was still…under the League." I asked him quietly. There was silence on the end for a few moments.

"Well, no. I never told anyone about it. It went back underground and hasn't risen since. I don't think that there's anyway in or out though, if you were thinking about sneaking in." he explained. My heart dropped. I thought for a few minutes before coming to a decision.

"Well, I'm going to come there and look anyway. I just need to check something out there…It's no big deal. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later today I suppose." I replied. I heard him sigh deeply on the other end of the line.

"Very well then. You really are a mystery White…But I've learned not to question you. Goodbye now." He said, hanging up. I shut my phone off and put it into my bag. I looked up at Lucas and grinned slightly, standing up and clearing my throat.

"Well, it looks like we have somewhere else to be. Let's go."


	10. N's POV 2

Chapter Ten

(N's POV 2)

**Hey guys, it's me again! So, this is another Chapter from N's POV, so I hope you guys enjoy! Almost to the end, and the final battle is going to be amazing! Or, at least, I think it will be. I finally came up with a good end, and guess where the final showdown's going to happen? Once again, thanks for all of your support and please keep the reviews coming! I loves you guys! ^_^ Bye! xoxo-Star**

I walked through Pinwheel Forest, looking down at my feet solemnly. I had searched for White everywhere, and still couldn't find her. It was about time that I abandoned all hope of finding her…My only hope now was that she would uncover the message I hid for her in the Rubik's cube. Then, maybe, she would come looking for me. Of course, that I could never guarantee. My father would be after us both, and mostly White. She was the girl who had ruined Team Plasma, but to me, the Hero of Unova.

I stopped and sighed, looking up and shoving my hands in my pockets. It really was a beautiful day, but I could tell from the humidity that it would rain soon. I smiled slightly. I loved the rain…It was just as good as sunlight in my opinion. However, it is only natural for me to love both sunlight and rain after my many years spent in that room without any nature whatsoever. Once I was allowed outside to finally enjoy the outdoors, I had to look after sick and injured Pokémon. As the prince, I had always found it unfair that I never got the chance to enjoy my life.

However, now the reason for my torture was obvious. My father only wanted me around the sick Pokémon because he felt that it would influence me, which it did. I spent all of those years trying to fight against trainers, when really my own father was the wrong one. White had helped me realize that. Neither my father nor I had ever thought it possible for me to hate, but after what he had done to myself and White, I despised him. I despised him and what he had done to White and myself. Because of him, I would never be able to have a normal relationship with her, and it killed me inside.

If White did choose to return to me, we would never be able to be normal people. Not only does she possess one of the two Legendary Dragons, she is the hero of Unova. If anyone ever found out, there would be no end to the amount of people swarming her daily. But at least then she would be safe. Part of me wanted to expose her, to make sure she was surrounded by people should my father ever escape from prison. However, the more selfish part of me had taken over. I needed White in my life, so I would let her make up her own mind. She could either choose me, or she could choose to stay away from me for good.

I sighed, continuing to walk in the forest. As I walked, I continued to weigh the many possibilities of what could happen now. I was so distracted by these thoughts for quite some time. Honestly, I had no idea how long I had been walking before I heard the scream. I looked up immediately, trying to clear the many thoughts that were still running through my mind. The scream had come from directly in front of me. I ran up, and then slowed to a walk. I didn't really want to be seen here…So I simply put my ear up to the trees, listening intently.

""You're so weird. How can you be so scared of a tiny bug like that?" said a boy from the other side of the trees. I suddenly heard a voice from the other side that startled me. I fell back into a bush, yelping as its thorns dug into my skin. However I still had to clasp my hand over my mouth to stop from yelling out her name as loud as I could. I stood up, quickly running over and peering through the hedge. Yes, I was correct. The voice belonged to White.

""You have no idea how creepy bugs are to me…" she said, shivering slightly. I grinned happily. Yes, that was definitely her. She had always been terrified of bugs, hadn't she? I had almost stepped through the brush when I saw the person opposite her. I stared at him, the smile slowly falling off my face. I studied him, looking him up and down. I didn't recognize him at all. Suddenly, he leaned forward and hugged her, and she returned the gesture, looking at him lovingly. I felt my heart drop as I stared at the two. However, nothing in the world could have prepared me for what happened next.

"Lucas, I love you." She said, staring him in the eyes, and then leaning into his chest. I stared at the two, wide eyed.

"Love you too." The boy said. I staggered back, the world going gray. What had just happened? I felt myself standing up, and I was suddenly darting off in the opposite direction. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening. Could she have gotten over me that quickly? Could I be…Too late? I sped through the forest, unsure of where I was going. I felt an uncomfortable emotion surging through my veins. Was this…Anger? No, it was much stronger than anger. I could barely describe it…I felt like I was going insane…Like I wasn't myself any more. I had been replaced…Removed from my body.

No, I wasn't N anymore. I was someone very different. Scary different. Something about me had changed…I had never felt like this before. Something had been taken from me. All along I had known the fact was inevitable. White was just too amazing to not have someone fall in love with her. Yet, now that she was out of my reach, I was even angrier than ever before. I couldn't stand it. There was only one place for me now. I felt myself shaking with rage as I took out my Pokeball, throwing it on the ground. Zekrom came out, looking at me happily, its face suddenly falling when it looked at me. I jumped onto its back, roughly grabbing it on the back.

"Zekrom, take me back to my castle, right now." I said coldly. When Zekrom didn't move, I felt the rage building up inside of me.

"Now!" I yelled. Zekrom bolted up into the air. I still felt the rage building up inside of me, but out of habit, I apologized to Zekrom. It wasn't the Pokémon's fault…That I had finally turned into my father…


	11. Return to N's Castle

Chapter Eleven

Return to N's Castle

**Guess who's back? IT'S N! Yes, that's right, N is back into my story! I missed him so much... :'( There were at least fifty different ways I could think of to make a reunion between the two...If you want the other versions, message me! Yes, well I hope you enjoy this! But, it won't be this peaceful and quiet for long! There's still the final battle! Anyways, until then, BYEE! xoxo-Star**

Lucas clung to me as we once again traveled on Reshiram. I could barely see this time, however, since it was pouring down rain. It was truthfully storming out, but Reshiram could fly so fast that it could even avoid lightning. I just held on tightly to Reshiram's back, pulling my hood up once again. I still had on the same outfit, since Lucas and I had neglected to pack anything else in our rush. I was frightened and nervous about seeing N again. I didn't even know how to enter his castle. It was highly unlikely that I could even get in, that is, if it was still there. Even if I could manage to get inside, how would I be sure that N was there waiting for me? But the truth of it was that I was just too stubborn to give up on this. I would inspect the castle until I found any clues.

"GAAH!" Lucas yelled as another bolt of lightning narrowly missed us. I chuckled softly to myself. Lucas was still as bad at flying as ever, but he was awesome all the same. I had told him to hold on to Reshiram, but he kept slipping off, so he just held on to my back. I didn't protest, even though it made me uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms tighter around Reshiram's neck. I just prayed that it knew where it was going more than I did. I had given it specific directions, seeing as it could see through the rain. I heard Lucas scream again, and I turned around to look at him.

"Lucas, I told you, Reshiram won't let either of us get hurt. Just trust it, alright? Now hold on, close your eyes, and calm down!" I screamed over the roaring of thunder. I had always loved watching storms from my house, and now that I was in one, it was even more exciting. I suddenly felt Reshiram jerk to the side, and it did a few sideways flips before stopping to regularly fly again. I looked over and saw that there was a bolt of lightning striking directly where we had been moments before. I smiled, patting Reshiram on the head and thanking it. After a few more minutes of this crazy flying, Reshiram started to slow down. It cried out, and I looked down. I could still see nothing but gray clouds.  
"Reshiram, I can't see. You're going to have to get lower if you expect me to see anything, alright?" I called out. It swooped down a bit lower, and I could barely make out the top of a very tall building. I recognized it as Alder's Temple. I sighed in relief. To be honest, I had no idea if we were going to be able to find the place again. The weather was not helping whatsoever, and I hadn't been here for over a year.

"Good job Reshiram. This is the place. Go on down and land next to the building, then we'll take it from there." I yelled. It swooped down, doing many flips, spins, and corkscrews. I laughed. Reshiram was such a show-off sometimes, especially when it knew that Lucas was on board. Lucas shrieked, grabbing on to me and yelling for Reshiram to stop. When we landed, I leapt off, taking Lucas with me. He landed face first on the ground, groaning loudly. I helped him up, and he fell over again. I knelt down, looking at him.

"Are you alright Lucas? What's wrong?" I asked him. He groaned again, and I suddenly felt terrible for making him go on that ride again. I really needed to tell Reshiram to keep it's tricks to a minimum when Lucas was riding with me…I flipped Lucas over, helping him up to his feet and wrapping my arm around him so I could steady him. After a few minutes, he was able to stand on his own. I returned Reshiram to its Pokeball, walking down the long path that I knew so well, and entering Alder's temple. I found him sitting on a chair, reading a book of some sort. I walked over to him, my clothes dripping with rain. He looked up at me, startled.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly. I looked at him from underneath the hood, then realized he probably didn't recognize us. We were dripping wet and covered in all black clothes. I pulled Lucas's hood off, then my own. Realization washed through Alder's face, and he stood up, shaking his head in the stern, father-like way he always did.

"You two are soaking wet. Let me guess, you had the brilliant idea to fly all the way here on Reshiram, didn't you White?" he asked me. I blushed and nodded. I really never had the best ideas, but it was the only way to get down here…

"Sorry Alder. We had no choice. I need to go and look at something. N's castle appeared right outside of this temple…So I need to see if I can get it to come back." I said. He stared at me, then shook his head.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. There is simply no way into that castle. I have checked many times, and there is no way into that place. The only person who was able to make it rise was N." he said. I then thought for a moment, and then it dawned on me. What had N been doing when he was able to make the castle rise? I remembered that day so perfectly in my mind…

"_From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" _

Yes, that was what he had said. I walked up to the place N had been standing only a year before. I looked up into the air. This was it…If this didn't work, I didn't know what would…It would be over then…

"From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" I yelled out, raising my hand. Nothing happened. I looked down in anger and confusion. This didn't make sense…Why wasn't this working…I then remembered what N had been holding in his hand. It was the Pokeball of the legendary Zekrom…

It all fit. The castle would only recognize its master as being the hero of Unova. If N was able to gain entrance that way, maybe I could as well. I took out Reshiram's Pokeball, raising it up into the air. I saw the stunned faces of Alder and Lucas next to me, but I paid no mind to them. I looked up into the air once again.

"From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" I practically screamed into the air. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, turning into a full blown shake. I fell backwards, landing on my hands. I watched in amazement as the castle…N's castle…Rose from the ground once again.

"White! Are you okay?!" I heard Lucas scream once the shaking had died down. I nodded, standing up. The castle was back…It was just like that day a year ago…When I had come here for the first time…

"Alright…I'm going in…But Lucas…Stay here with Alder, alright?" I said. He stared at me, and then nodded. I smiled warmly, and then turned, walking up the long staircase once again. I stopped at the top, looking back down. This was it…I would finally see N again…

At that thought, I sprinted into the door. I ran down the hallway and onto the staircase. If N was here…I knew where he would be. I bolted up all of the stairs, finally reaching the door to his throne room. I took a deep breath, and then stepped inside. I saw N, standing at the window, his back turned to me. I stared at him, and then ran forwards. I grabbed him from behind, holding him tightly to myself. I felt him trying to turn, but I couldn't release him. When he finally managed to turn, he smiled at me.

"Ah, so it is you. I knew that you would be the only person capable of raising this castle…Of course, it could have been anyone I suppose…" he said. I stared at him. How was he so calm about this? I was already crying! I wrapped my arms around him.

"N…Aren't…Aren't you surprised to see me?" I asked him, a little hurt. He chuckled for a few moments, and then shook his head. I stepped back in astonishment. Had he gone totally insane in my absence?

"Hmm, well not in particular. I knew that I would begin to have dreams about you returning to me again soon. This was just another scenario…But I have to say I like this one the best. At least this one doesn't involve you're boyfriend…But I suppose it's only a matter of time until he makes his appearance…Then I will wake up and this dream will vanish like all the others." He said. I stared at him in shock, and then thought for a moment, when it suddenly dawned on me.

"Wait…It was you? That day in Pinwheel Forest…It was you who ran away from me, wasn't it? And…You heard me say that I loved Lucas, didn't you?" I asked him. He laughed softly once again, and crossed his arms.

"Well, this is a much more life-like situation than most of the other ones. It feels as if I'm almost…awake…" he said. I stared at him.

"You ARE awake N! It's really me! I swear!" I protested. He looked at me, tilting his head slightly. He sighed heavily.

"Well…This dream certainly is unusual…" he said. I suddenly felt the rage I had previously felt for Lucas makes a reappearance. Without knowing what I was doing, I pulled my hand back and slapped him. I didn't slap him very hard, just hard enough so that I could get my message across…

"N! You're awake! Please! Do you believe me now?" I said. He stared at me in shock, raising a hand to his face. He opened his mouth slightly, and then finally said what I had been waiting for him to say the entire time.

"Wh-White?" he stuttered out softly. I felt the tears finally start streaming from my eyes. He gasped softly, and then pulled me in as tight as he could. We both collapsed to the ground as he buried his face into my shoulder.

"Oh…Oh my God…It really is you…I'm…I'm finally awake…" he mumbled into my shoulder. I grasped him, sobbing loudly. We sat like this for what seemed like years before he drew me back, studying my face, tears pouring down his face.

"It…It really is you! I'm…I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't know…This is just…too good to be true…" he said. I stared at him, smiling wider than I ever had in my entire life. He pulled me back into his embrace once more.

"I…I missed you White…I missed you so much…" he said, his voice barely recognizable. I returned him embrace once again, staying like that until he spoke again.

"But…What about that Lucas boy that you love so much?" he asked me, his voice shaking even worse. I held him back, still smiling.

"Lucas isn't my boyfriend N! He's my stepbrother! My mother married his father a few weeks ago. I would never have been able to forget you N." I said. He stared at me and blushed, looking flustered and embarrassed.

"I…I didn't know…Thank God…I would never be able to forget you either White…Ever…" he said. I leaned forward and kissed him. When we broke apart, he was crying worse than before. I looked at him, confused.

"N? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head, covering his eyes with his right hand. I held up my own hand, removing his hand from in front of his eyes. I stared into them happily. I had always loved his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong…It's just…I am just so happy…I am so afraid something's going to happen to ruin this moment…" he said. I held him back, shaking my head.

"No, nothing in the world could ruin this moment…We're back together…That's all I could ever ask for." I said. He nodded, his eyes happier than I had ever seen them.

"Me too."


	12. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me

Chapter Twelve

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me

**Hi guys! Long time, no see! I'm back writing again, because I got the new game and I CAN'T WAIT TO START WRITING ABOUT IT! I JUST GOT TO THE PART WITH N IN IT AND OH MY GOSH IT IS SO AWESOME! Yeah, so I'm fairly excited about that. It will have no relation to UTS or UTS2 (Until Time Stops and Until Time Stops Two) But it will be pretty awesome! So, so, so excited! Yeah, but I got a deviant art account where this story will be featured, and also I got a tumblr. These are both under my username, StarryNight878. Yeah, so, I hope you guys will check them out! But, the song that I featured in this chapter is from a Pokemon movie, and it really made me cry. It fits N and White's relationship so perfectly. If you haven't heard it, I insist that you go look it up on youtube! It's called If only tears could bring you back, and it's really good. But, I love you guys, as always, and I hope that you will keep reading my storied! Love you all! xoxo-Star**

After quite some time, N and I were forced to get up. It had been about an hour, but I couldn't tell. The time had just somehow managed to slip away. N slowly stood up, extending a hand to me. I smiled, taking it and allowing him to lift me up. He smiled, leaning forward and hugging me again. I laughed, hugging him back. When he finally drew away, I saw that he had started crying again. I gave him a sympathetic look, stroking back his hair.

"You alright?" I asked him. He nodded, wiping his eyes again. I had never seen him so…emotional before. I would never have thought that my absence would hurt him this much. However, when I felt my own tears streaming down my face, I understood his feelings completely.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be crying this much…It's just…I missed you so much. Every day I would somehow manage to think about you…Then I would regret my decision about making you leave…I needed you with me…And I know it was selfish…But I did. And I still do. I love you…" He said, looking me in the eyes with great intensity. I felt my eyes open wider. He tilted his head slightly, looking curiously at me.

"What's the matter? Did I say something to upset you?" He said, worryingly. I felt a new batch of tears threatening to spill over my eyes, but I fought them back, trying to gather myself so I could speak again.

"N-No…It's just…That's the first time that you actually told me that you loved me…And I knew that I fully loved you back…And that we could actually be together…" I explained, my voice cracking with emotion. He stared at me, a surprised expression on his face. Then he reached a hand forward, tucking my hair behind my ear. I had a sudden flashback to last year, when we first met. Yes, he had tucked back my hair like that then too…I smiled, realizing that everything was going to return to normal after this, and that relieved me.

"We can be together. Forever. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. As long as I'm still alive." He said, keeping his hand on my cheek. I smiled, leaning into his hand and kissing it slightly. He then took my hand, leading me out of the throne room. I instantly recognized where he was taking me; his old playroom.

As he led me into the small room, I began thinking about our future. I couldn't help it. The thoughts that I had blocked from my mind so much before now surfaced, rejoicing that I would finally allow myself to think about them. When we were inside, he shut the door. He knelt on the floor, gesturing for me to do the same. I knelt next to him, not letting go of his hand. He smiled his soft, awkward smile that I loved so much and leaned forward, kissing me on the forehead.

When he drew back from me, he yawned. I could tell that he was exhausted. I could only blame myself for that fact, because I remembered what he had said about me haunting his dreams. I smiled, standing and walking over to a pile of blankets, discarded in the corner of the room. I took them out one by one, placing them on the ground in a makeshift bed. I then walked back over to him, taking his hand and leading me to the blankets. He hesitated, not willing to sit down. I stared at him.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked up from the bed, then back at me again. He continued looking between the bed and myself for a few moments before he shook his head, taking himself out of the strange trance he had been in.

"I'm afraid that if I go to bed, you won't be here when I wake up." He said, blushing and looking down. I smiled, flattered by this ridiculous worry of his. I walked over to his closet, shuffling around in it until I found a long rope. I tied one end to my wrist, walking over to him and allowing him to tie the other end on his wrist. He then smiled at me, lying down in the bed. I sat next to him, stroking back his hair. I thought for a few moments, coming quickly to a decision.

"I'll sing to you while you go to sleep, alright?" I asked him. He nodded, and then closed his eyes. However, he quickly opened them again, looking up at me.

"Could you sing 'If only tears could bring you back'?" he asked me. I smiled, and nodded sadly. I knew exactly why he wanted me to sing that song. It was how we both felt away from each other. I remembered that song very well…It was the song I sang to my mom after my father died…It was the song I sang to myself every day…But I loved the song all the same…I cleared my throat and began to sing.

_How will I start,_

_Tomorrow without you here?_

_Who's heart will guide me?_

_When all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late?_

_Are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever,_

_Should never have to go away._

_What will I do?_

_You know I'm only half without you._

_How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me._

_If only love could find a way._

_What I would do, what I would give,_

_If you returned to me._

_Someday, somehow, someway._

_If my tears could bring you back…to me…_

By the time I was done, my own tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away quickly, realizing that N was fast asleep. I smiled, leaning down and kissing him. Then, I laid down, resting my head on his chest and quickly falling asleep.


	13. An Unwelcomed Guest

Chapter Thirteen

An Unwelcomed Guest

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MAJOR ROMANCE AND MUSHY STUFF! Lol, no joke, this is very corney and mushy, but I really enjoyed writing it. It was quite...awkward to write for me...But I love it so much! This really made me cry to write...But I was playing Pokemon Black 2 yesterday and I got to the scene with N and Ghetsis and stuff and I seriously screamed. It was so exciting! Lol, yeah I got very excited about it...But yeah, I loves you guys and thanks for reading! The finally to this story should be soon. I actually don't think that there will be a book 3 now...But I may make another one relating to it. I don't know, just let me know in the reviews please! But anyways, bye! xoxo-Star**

I woke to the sound of rumbling thunder. Once again, it was storming. I sighed, feeling a warm blanket wrapped around me. I curled up, yawning sleepily. I was absolutely exhausted, and my whole body ached horribly. But at least it was warm here, right? Not out there in the pouring rain that I could hear so clearly. Wait, why could I hear it so clearly? And where was I exactly? I couldn't recall actually. My eyes fluttered open, taking a few moments to adjust to the light in the room. When I did, I found myself staring into two gray-blue eyes. I gasped slightly, but didn't pull back. I looked at his face for a few moments, and then all of my memories came flooding back.

I lunged into his arms, tears falling down my face for what seemed like the thousandth time. N put a hand on the back of my head, stroking it softly and allowing me to press myself into him. I suppose that the shock of having him back had messed with my emotions so much that just the sight of him would make me burst into tears. At least, it felt that way. After I was finally done crying, he drew me back and studied my face. I sniffled softly as he raised a hand to wipe the tears from my face. He made soft noises of comfort before he sat up.

I lifted my hand to brush back my hair, noticing that I was still tied to him by the rope I had found yesterday. I smiled gently and lifted a hand, untying it from both of our hands. N then stood up, extending a hand to me. I took it, and he lifted me up, still keeping my hand in his as we walked to the hallway. It seemed that we would not be separating for quite some time, which was more than fine by me to be honest. I never wanted to let him go again. He walked me up to his throne room once again, which seemed to be the place we would be spending most of our time now.

"Look out there." He said, pointing through the huge hole in the stained glass window. I felt my face fall as I remembered a year ago, when Reshiram had burst through that very window. I had caught it in the final battle between ideals and truth. Then N had flow off on the back of his Zekrom… I shook my head, trying not to focus on that fact now. All that mattered was that we were back together. I looked where he was directing me, gasping in astonishment as I noticed what he was trying to show me in the first place.

The opening between the jagged glass showed a huge, dark lake, seeming to flow with energy. Over the lake, lightning flashed brightly, illuminating the still dark sky. It twisted like a web over the top of the lake, entrancing both myself and N in its beauty. I sighed, leaning my head onto his shoulder to enjoy the majestic view. We stood there in silence for a while before N finally spoke again.

"White…What do you think will happen in our future?" he asked me. My heart pounded in my chest so loud that I was sure he could hear it. I honestly had never allowed myself to think about any kind of future for myself and N. I had never thought that it would be a possibility for the two of us to even fall in love, and the idea seemed absurd that we could have a future. But here we were…Together. We had the chance to form a future together, and be together forever.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you…" I admitted honestly. I had no idea what I wanted to do…I had no idea what I wanted from our future…All I knew is that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to see his face every day…To hear his voice…To know that he loved me every day of my life. I heard N sigh next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me even closer to him then we had been before.

"I was just thinking…Wouldn't it be nice…If…." he said, trailing off in mid-sentence. I turned around to look at him, seeing him staring at me intently. The second I made eye contact with him, I saw him blush, then turn away from me in humiliation.

"Never mind…It's a bit of a ridiculous idea anyway." he stuttered. I felt my heart beating rapidly, anticipating what he was going to say in the first place. I lifted the hand that wasn't occupied with his and touched his cheek, turning his face back towards mine.

"N, it's alright. You can tell me anything. I really do want to hear what you want. Please tell me." I said softly. He blushed even worse, but opened his mouth slightly. He cleared his through nervously, the reached into his pocket, shuffling around. When he finally found whatever he was looking for, he looked back up at me and knelt down in front of me. I felt my stomach do a huge flip and I gasped slightly.

"White, I know that this is very crazy. And I know that you're only seventeen…But I want you to marry me. I want to be with you. This is just a ring…Promising you that one day I will marry you, if you accept. I just…can't think of a life without you in it…So…Please just say yes." he said. I felt myself losing control again, so I simply nodded. He smiled softly, slipping the ring onto my finger. I threw myself into his arms, realizing that this meant he was mine, and I was his. No one could separate us now. It may not have been a proper proposal, but it was a promise, and that was enough for me.

"That sounds…wonderful. No one will be able to take us apart from each other …And we can be together…And no one will hurt us." I said. He slowly stood up, taking my cheek in his hand. I smiled encouragingly at him as he leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"White, no matter what, I want to be with you. I want to know that you care about me, every day. Nothing else in the world matters. I just want to be with you for the rest of my life." He said. I was about to respond, when another voice piped in instead of mine. A voice I had hoped I would never hear again as long as I lived.

"However long that life may last." Growled the voice. N immediately pushed me behind him, spinning around to protect me in any way he could. I didn't even need to see who had said that. I had known that voice perfectly. It had rang in my ears every day. It haunted my every nightmare. The voice belonged to none other than Ghetsis, N's father.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you showed up, my father." Said N through gritted teeth. I looked at Ghetsis, his every detail the way I had remembered it. The memory was enough to make me sick. I felt my hand trailing slowly to Reshiram's Pokeball, but I wanted to make sure that he didn't notice the small movement.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you returned here, the boy with no human heart." Ghetsis hissed. I suddenly forgot about trying to get Reshiram out of its Pokeball. Instead, I pushed myself in front of N, rage surging through my body.

"Take that back right now." I growled at him. Ghetsis turned his attention from N directly to me. He scoffed, taking me in. He looked quite amused, and crossed his arms, making his cape swish oddly. He looked like some kind of disgusting hybrid vulture.

"Ah, and if it isn't White. Come back to ruin my plans again, have you girl? You're just as scrawny, weak, and puny as the boy. But at least you have a human heart, now don't you?" he said to me. I glared at him, all of my anger spilling out at once. I heard N behind me, yelling something at me, trying to pull me back. But I couldn't hear a thing over the violent ringing in my ears. I grabbed Reshiram's Pokeball, but it was too late. Ghetsis had already drawn his Pokémon.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Tail." He screamed at the poor Pokémon. I remember seeing the Pokémon rush at me, swinging its tail into me. I remember the pain of the tail making contact with my body. I remember not being able to breath. I also remember seeing N's face and hearing his scream as I fell backwards out of the window, the glass running up against me as I flew. I also remember the impact of the lake against my body as I made contact with the surface. And finally, I remember everything going black as I recalled my conversation with N only moments ago, when we had decided to get married.


	14. N's POV 3

Chapter Fourteen

N's POV 3

**Yeah, I had to have at least one more chapter from N's POV before the end of the series. I don't want this series to end...:'( But all good things must end...But this is the final countdown! I hope that this will give you a little background on N. That's what I was going for at least. This is the last epic battle, and it was quite fun to write. It's all resolution from here. Anyways, love you guys! xoxo-Star**

My entire world seemed to go in slow motion. I saw her falling back through the glass, and I lunged for her. But my hand just barely missed hers. I saw her falling backwards into the lake, landing with a soft splash. I stared at the place she had landed, hoping to see her head come out of the water at any minute. But she didn't. I screamed her name, my voice reverberating through the empty castle. Then, I felt myself jumping off the edge, diving into the same place that she had gone. When I landed, I swam down to the bottom of the lake.

I searched frantically, waving my hands everywhere, trying to find her. After what seemed like days, I felt myself running out of breath. But I wouldn't come up for air. Suddenly, I felt my hand catch on something. I wrapped my hand around it, paddling up to the top of the water. When I broke the surface, I coughed loudly, pulling White above the surface. Not even thinking about the fact that I could use a Pokémon, I just swam over to the shore, pulling White up behind me.

I saw two figures running towards me, but I pushed their presences aside. All I could do was shake her, demanding that she wake up. I felt myself being drug off of her, and I kicked and thrashed angrily, but it was no use. I saw Lucas and Alder hauling White away, and then I saw another figure forming in the sky. I looked back at White, deciding that, for the moment at least, Alder and Lucas would be more helpful to her than I would be. I turned my attention to the large, black object in the sky. I saw my father flying down on his Hydreigon. It was time to finish this.

"Zekrom, GO!" I screamed, throwing the Pokeball into the air and watching the huge Pokémon lunge out. When my father landed on the shore next to me, he jumped off of his Hydreigon and pointed at Zekrom.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Tail again!" he yelled out over the sound of the thunder. The Hydreigon flew over to Zekrom, smacking it heavily with its tail. Zekrom flew backwards, and then saved itself with a small backflip. But I could tell that it hurt Zekrom. I felt my rage growing. My father had hurt my friends multiple times, and now he had hurt White, the most precious thing to me. It was the least I could do to take him down. I looked up through the rain at my Zekrom, shielding my eyes.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt! Take your power out of the sky! Charge yourself up!" I screamed up. I saw Zekrom look down at me out of one eye. Then, it soared up through the sky, hovering in a cloud. I saw a flash of lightning, and then heard the crash of thunder. Suddenly, Zekrom was flying back down, glowing with electricity.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" I screamed once again. Zekrom cried out, unleashing its full power on the Hydreigon. I watched as the electricity surged, erupting in a flow of pure lightning. The Hydreigon flew backwards, getting slammed onto the ground. Smoke rose from the ground, and I saw Ghetsis staring unbelieving at his Pokémon.

"It's over my father. You have lost." I yelled across the shore. Still in shock, Ghetsis just stared at me in fury. I strode over to him, releasing my Zoroark. I told it to grab Ghetsis and take him back to the Police Station in the nearest city. Zoroark growled, slinging Ghetsis over his back and bounded off. I recalled Zekrom quickly, thanking it and speeding quickly away towards the Champion's temple.

I stared at White's limp body, which was now sprawled across a small bed in the hospital. She was still alive, but only just. She had stopped breathing for a minute after my return, and I thought I had lost her. But she had come back to us. I reached forward and stroked her hair. I had been sitting here for at least two days. Maybe more. I wasn't really very sure. Everything had been an absolute blur since the accident.

All I knew was that Ghetsis had gone to prison. He was supposed to have a life sentence, but I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I was just going to wait until she woke up. They had told me today that she should regain consciousness in a few days, and I wanted to be the first thing that she saw when she woke up.

My fury with Ghetsis hadn't died. I didn't even consider him my father anymore. Even though he had found me and taken me in when I was just a small child, I still could never forgive him. I was nothing more than a pawn in his game. He had taken everything from me. I would never get over that fact. I could never trust him again.

I still remember the day that he found me. It's a bit fuzzy, but I can recall almost all of it. I was alone in the woods with my Zorua. I was scared, and worried. But as long as I had my Pokémon with me, then I was going to be alright. I remember Ghetsis coming up to me, picking me up, and taking me back to his house. He told me he would take me in and adopt me, since I knew nothing about my real parents. I agreed, happy to finally have a home.

I had thought that Ghetsis actually cared about me. He began showing me many injured Pokémon and told me how hurt they were. He said that all of the Pokémon had been abused by their evil trainers. Even though I had always planned on becoming a trainer myself, I began to hate all trainers for what they did to Pokémon.

Later, Ghetsis introduced me to my castle. He told me that it was all mine if I would agree to fight with him for liberation of all mistreated Pokémon. I agreed with him, not for the castle, but because I felt that it was the right thing to do. I began to put every thought and idea that I had into stopping all Pokémon trainers from hurting Pokémon.

After a while, I became absolutely obsessed with liberating Pokémon. I then started to realize that not all Pokémon trainers were bad. That was about the time that I had met White. She showed me the error of my ways. That's the main reason I fell in love with her. She was brilliant. Flawless. Perfect. And I loved her more than anything in the word. I didn't need anything else. I felt my face fall. And now, here she was, passed out in front of me, at death's door.

I knew that I had failed in my duty to protect her. I was in love with her. We were engaged to be married. And yet, I had not protected her when she needed me the most. I couldn't stand myself. I needed to let her go. But I was too selfish. I knew that I couldn't do that to myself. And I also knew that White wouldn't be able to understand why I did it. No, I wouldn't leave her again. I would just do my best to protect her, no matter what. I would give my life to her. That was the best that a simple human like myself could give her.


	15. A Fairytale Ending

Chapter Fifteen

A Fairytale Ending

**Hey guys, it's me again. This will be a rather long message, so just hang in there, alright? I have a lot of things I need to say before ending this series. Firstly, I want to thank all my supporters and fans for getting me up to 10,000 views by my birthday, which is today by the way. I am super excited to write the fanfiction story for Pokémon Black 2, so I've played it non-stop for about three weeks now. But anyways, I hope that you like this final chapter. Please stay tuned, because I'll be doing a lot more writing. I have some more time open up now, or at least I will after finals are done. I wrote this chapter all in about a week, finishing it today. I wanted to finish this series on my birthday, which by some miracle, I managed. So, thanks to all of you and to my friend cha0sc0ntr0l, who got me into Pokémon in the first place. Go over to her page and give her some favorites please! So thanks guys, I love all of you! And I will continue loving you! UNTIL TIME STOPS! *Ding* xoxo-Star**

I had a lot of dreams again. Why did I always have to black out, and then have millions of weird dreams? I dreaded these dreams as they began, but slowly began to trust them. Unlike the other dreams of their kind, these dreams were happy. They were peaceful. They were wonderful. I was in a small garden…Alone with N. Ivy wound its way around the trees that were on all sides of us. We sat on a park bench, staring into each other's eyes.

When I slowly began to drift back into consciousness, I allowed my eyes to open slowly. When they did, I found that my dream had come true. I was actually staring into the gray-blue eyes that I knew so well. I smiled wearily, blinking a few times to clear my vision before I sat up slowly. My head ached a little, but other than that, I couldn't really feel anything wrong with myself.

"You…You're awake…" said N softly, looking down at his feet. I yawned, trying to wake up fully. Suddenly, I remembered what had been going on before I got knocked out. Ghetsis…The castle…I sprung out of the bed, running over to him.

"What about Ghetsis?! What happened to him?!" I yelled, putting my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me in surprise for a few moments, his eyes wide. Then, he allowed a sweet smile to spread over his face, and he slowly reached up, removing my hands from him. He held onto one hand, leading me back over to the bed. He climbed on top of it, gesturing for me to lie down next to him. I did just that, flipping on my side to look at him. He did the same, his eyes glowing.

"How are you feeling White? Is anything hurting?" he asked me softly, his voice barely above a whisper. I shook my head, not taking my eyes off his face in case it would disappear. He breathed a quick sigh of relief, lifting his free hand to brush back a strand of my hair as he always did.

"Good. You were…Hurt very badly. I was afraid that I would lose you until Alder managed to fix you up. I'm so glad…" he said, his voice trailing off. I smiled sadly, reaching forward and wrapping my arms around him.

"So…Is Ghetsis gone? Is everything okay now?" I asked him, my heart still pounding. I felt his breath run down the back of my neck, giving me a chill.

"Yes, he's gone. I managed to defeat him. My Pokémon took him to prison at the league gates. He won't be getting out for a very long time. Possibly forever. We have nothing to worry about. Not anymore." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes happily. There was nothing to worry about…I was fine…I was absolutely fine…

"Good…" I said, drifting off to sleep again. However, this was the first time I could fall asleep in the arms of the person I loved the most, and not have to worry about my nightmares, for I was confident that they would never return.

One Year Later

I stood at the altar, my eyes locked on N, his suit making him look much different than when he wore his normal clothes. He looked at me, emotion flooding his eyes. You could tell that he was fighting off tears as much as I was. Once we had said our vows, he drew me into a kiss; the most memorable of my entire life.

Afterwards, we were congratulated by everyone that we knew. Cheren and Bianca were planning to get married, after Cheren got out of college, of course. My mother and…father came as well. I had come to like Lucas's father quite much over the past year. He would never replace my father, but if my mother was happy, so was I.

My brother decided that it would be fun to try to make my wedding cake, since he had always been good at art. He ended up doing a splendid job on it. I was very lucky to have such an artistic and wonderful step-brother.

Alder came to the ceremony as well, with a huge surprise for the both of us. He had decided to retire from the Pokémon League. He offered his position to N, who politely declined. We had decided to go on a very long journey all over the different regions, and try to rescue as many injured Pokémon as possible, and try to become even better trainers together.

Alder then decided to give the position to Lucas until N and I returned to Unova. N agreed to take his position once we had seen everything there was to see. So, everyone was finally at peace on our world. I had married the man I loved after so much work, and I was confident that everything else would be alright now, and would be until time stops.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue. Enjoy! And who knows, mayhaps there will be a book about Len and Rosie in the distant future? Who knows? :D :D :D Anyways, I love you guys as always! Thanks for all of the wonderful support! xoxo- Star**

I stared at my children as they ran along, chasing each other through the yard. N and I sat on a porch swing, laughing as they played around. After we had been married three years, we had decided that we wanted to have children. So, we did. And what beautiful children they were. Our daughter, Rose, was shy but very sweet. She had a great love for flowers, which fit her name perfectly.

She was a very beautiful girl, and took after her father in many different ways. She had the same beautiful blue-gray eyes that reminded me of a stormy ocean, and the same pastel green hair that I loved so much about N. She had it pulled into a ponytail, the same as her father. Rose was practically the mirror image of N, not only in looks, but in personality as well.

She wanted to be a pokemon breeder, rather than a pokemon trainer, so I had decided to begin teaching her to take care of pokemon. When she had turned seven, I had given her a pokemon for her birthday. It was a Ralts. She loved it more than anything, and worked very hard to keep it safe. Although she refused to battle, N and I believed that she would grow out of it.

Our son, Len, was very brave and a very talented trainer. He was three years older than his sister, making him eleven years old. He took after me, or so N said. He had the same dark brown hair and brown eyes that I had. His hair formed a sort of mane around his head, and his eyes sparkled with a never dying flame.

He, unlike his sister, couldn't wait to become a pokemon trainer. He had always trained with Reshiram and Zekrom, flying around on them by the time he was nine years old. N had always said that he had the same fight in him that I held in myself. I agreed on some of that, but I didn't really consider myself very strong.

Both of our children were the perfect mix of the two of us, and neither of us could argue that. They would soon be able to leave on their pokemon journeys, and possibly have adventures just like ours. Hopefully better. That's what we wanted for our children.

Team Plasma hadn't been heard of since we were both still trainers, so we were still very safe. Ghetsis was locked in jail, where he was on constant guard. He wouldn't be able to escape and try to hurt us again.

My mother and Lucas's father were both still happily married, and still lived together in Unova. N and I had decided to stay in Unova as well, once we had children. It was beautiful here, and we lived right next to a beautiful pond in a large and beautiful house.

Cheren and Bianca had gotten married as well. Bianca had become a pokemon professor, and replaced Professor Juniper when she retired. Cheren had become a member of the Elite Four, working under N, who was now the league Champion.

Lucas and I still remained close friends. He was not only the uncle to my children, but N had chosen him to be the Godfather as well. I had chosen Bianca to be the Godmother, and Cheren to be their other Godfather. Some people may say that children can't have two Godfathers, but I beg to differ.

Actually, Lucas and N had a kind of tag-team going at the Elite Four. Whenever N needed to fly back home to be with his family, Lucas would take his place as the Elite Four Champion. The two had bonded quickly, becoming not only partners, but very good friends. N still felt like he owed Lucas for keeping me out of trouble when he was gone.

"Mommy? Daddy? Will you come play with us?" a small and quiet voice asked, breaking me out of my daydreams. I blinked a few times, looking in front of me to see rose, her eyes sparkling and a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, of course. What do you want to play?" asked N, his soft voice still the same that it had been fourteen years ago. Rosie paused for a moment, looking as if she was deep in thought. Then, she smiled happily.

"Can we play hide and seek?" she asked softly. N and I looked at each other, smiling happily. Suddenly, Len bounded over, realizing that his playmate had somehow escaped him.

"Gah, NO! That's boring Rosie. Can we play something fun, like tag?" he asked, his eyes glowing with mischief. I sighed, reaching forward and ruffling his hair up a bit. He groaned, rolling his eyes, but a smile spread across his face.

"No…When you play tag, it gets really rough. I don't like it when you chase me Len…" Rosie said, looking down at her feet. Len crossed his arms.

"Come on Rosie…I won't hurt you." He said, taking one hand and putting it on her shoulder. She still wouldn't look up at him. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"How about this. We play hide and seek tag. If the seeker finds you, you can run away and they'll have to chase you. Alright? And don't scare your sister Len." I said, sighing. The two of them looked at me in excitement.

"Okay! Len's it then!" squealed Rose, sprinting quickly and gracefully off in the other direction. Len turned around, glaring at her, beginning to run after her.

"Hey! No way!" he yelled, laughing loudly. N and I looked at each other once more, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"White, they'll be something great one day. You know that right?" he whispered in my ear. I watched the two of them run around the yard in excitement, chasing each other. I then smiled to myself, looking up at N.

"Yes. Of course they will. They are our children after all." I said. He laughed quietly, pulling me into a soft kiss once again.


	17. My Word Of Thanks

**So, this is just a quick little notice that I'm making to thank all of the people who are important to me. So, thanks to my family for supporting my writing, and thanks to all my crazy, anime loving best friends who inspire all of my stories. Also, thanks to the Yogscast, Smosh, and PewDiePie for fueling my YouTube insanity. I love all of you guys so much! Also, I love Vic Mignogna…If you know who that is, then you are the most amazing person in the entire universe! If you do know, leave a review saying who he is. And don't use Google. No cheater-weaters. Alrighty then, so thanks so much again to all of you fans for supporting all of my writing! Without you guys, I would have most definitely given up on this story a long time ago. Thanks for making me write the entire book! I am so happy to have your support and kind words! I am going to post some art on Deviant Art that my friend drew, so you can check that out at any time! It's under the same name as my penname on this website, Starrynight878, so it should be easy enough to find. I'm going to post a lot of N fan art on there, so please check it out for me! Again, thanks to cha0sc0ntr0l for being my crazy and spazzy best friend this whole time. (Check out her stuff bros) And, tell me in a review what you would like me to write now! Would you like a continuation of Until Time Stops with Len and Rosie? Would you like some kind of anime fanfic? A video game? A movie? Anything you guys want, I'll write. Just message me, or tell me in the reviews, and I'll do it. Just no mature fanfic please, I don't do that kind of stuff, so sorry! But I really do appreciate and love you guys, so just keep reading my stuff and critiquing it please! BYEE! Xoxo-Star**


End file.
